Instant Gratification
by Megan Faye
Summary: When Stacy leaves House with their newborn daughter, he calls upon a duckling for help. New Chapter: How'd That get in there? I'm back, folks. Brain is up and running again :D Addingf short little chapters for y'all :D
1. Instant Gratification

Title: Instant Gratification

Rated: PG-13

Pairing: Implied House/Stacey and House/Cameron

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. or any of the characters. Just read, enjoy or flame.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Dr. Gregory House looked especially grumpy when he stepped into his office. Cuddy had already picked a fight with him, Chase was living up to his name and following a young nurse around, and Foremen was stuck in traffic. And, as icing on the cake, Stacey's car was in the parking lot.

"Oh, great," he muttered upon seeing his ex in his office. "Stacey. Why are you in my office so late?"

"Late? Its 7:30 in the morning."

"I know, you should hurry back to your coffin before the sun catches you." He took a few steps closer. "What are you holding?" When she stood, his question was answered by the tiny baby in her arms.

"We need to talk." Greg staggered towards his desk.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

After regaining his composure, House wiped his tear stained face. The LAST thing he would need was to be seen crying. While House wanted to be a father, but he wanted to be married and settled first. She had proof, the baby wasn't Mark's, and they had been together a few times while Mark was sick. The baby was sitting in a sage green car seat on the floor and was waking up. When he finally looked at the baby, he felt something in his chest. He felt proud, and he felt a connectiong to this squirming little parasite in his office. He knew he could love the baby.

"I don't think I am what you want," he said, lifting the baby up. "You have my mother's eyes," he noticed. He also noticed she was still fussing even while he paced with her. "Olivia House," he said, reading the birth certificate again. "It doesn't suit you at all." The baby's fussing turned into crying. "I have no idea what to do," he told the baby. He looked up into the board room and saw just who he had been praying for.

Cameron walked into the conference room and started a fresh pot of coffee. She could have sworn House was walking around, holding something. She stared for a moment and sure enough, he passed the window carrying what could only be a baby.

"_Is that a baby_?" she thought to herself. "_Why does House have a baby_?" Greg House's blue eyes met hers and he hobbled to the door. When it opened, Cameron could hear the baby crying.

"Cameron, help." She took the baby and bounced her lightly in her arms. The baby continued to fuss. "Stacey just left her."

"And you don't know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I just would rather you do it." Cameron glared at him and handed the infant to her father. "Okay she's not sick; I could handle sick. But she's fine and I don't know why she's crying. Please, make it stop!"

"Symptoms?" she asked. House ushered her into the office and drew the blinds.

"Crying, squirming, making a squished face thing with her mouth, and her fists are all tight." He popped a Vicodin as they talked.

"Feed her." Cameron said as she picked up a bag that was on the chair. "Low and behold, there are notes, and a fresh bottle." House stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"She's not taking it. Maybe she's not hungry." Cameron rearranged the baby in his arms, and positioned the bottle. The baby latched on and instantly calmed. "Thanks..." he said softly.

"I'm getting Cuddy. Hey, she may give you paternity leave."

"Don't even joke about that. Stacey will be back. No woman in her right mind would ever leave her baby with me." Greg was pale, and sweating.

"Just in case, I'll talk to Cuddy."

"About what?" Lisa Cuddy asked as she entered the office, knowing exactly where to find the missing doctor. "You are late for clinic duty again, House."

"Can't do it. I'm feeding the baby."

"You'll do anything to get out of clinic duty, won't you?" She sighed heavily. "What kind of woman left him with a baby?"

"Stacey," Cameron anwsered. Cuddy stared at him for a solid minute. She started to laugh lightly. When House looked hurt, she regained her composure.

"Seriously, who's baby is she?" As she asked the question, House took the bottle from the infant's mouth. She immediatly spit up on him.

"Christ," House said under his breath. "Cameron, you deal with this before my head implodes." He handed off the baby, and went into his office. Cuddy started to follow, but when he sat at his desk, she saw he was rubbing his forehead and probably fighting a migraine.

"She just left the baby?"

"Yeah."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"Hello, cute baby!" Chase said, oogling the newborn visitor in the meeting room. "Who is the prettiest baby girl? You? Yes! Coo chee coo!"

"Stop that!" Cameron said over her shoulder.

"Hey, kid." Foremen stuck a little finger out to the baby's hand. "How's fatherhood settling with you, House?" As he finished the question, a muffin bounced off his head.

"Its been an hour, leave him alone." Greg started back into his office. Allison followed with Olivia in her arms, who was starting to doze off.

"She'll be back. There is no way in hell that I am a fit parent. I can't even feed the kid!" Cameron felt pity for the baby who's mother had walked out on her. She couldn't leave the girl with a man who knew nothing about caring for babies.

"I'll help out, until you get settled." House smiled gratefully at the young woman who seemed to know a lot more about general baby care than he did. "Not long, just a few weeks."

"Just until Stacey comes back." Cameron nodded. "Now, what does she need? She has a bottle and a few diapers in that thing in there."

"Diaper bag."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what she needs?" Greg asked. Allison nodded. "Take my credit card and get it. You have the day off. And please, for the love of All that is Holy, take the baby." She bundled the baby into her sage green car seat, picked up the diaper bag and headed towards the door. "Hey, Cameron," House called.

"Yeah?"

"It looks good on you."

"What does, House?"

"You with a baby." He was attempting to compliment her, she decided. "Thank you...for helping me out." She smiled sadly.

"Anytime."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

House expected a box or two near the door when he got home, but this was rediculous. There were 15 or 20 outside, and more inside. Some looked like new boxes from a store, but most looked like they had been packed away by someone with great care. Another thing he noticed was that the place was clean. Not like Wlison shoving all the filth into House's room, but actually clean. The garbage was out, dishwasher was running, and even the floors were clean.

"Cameron?" he called. "Where the hell is my dirt? I was saving that for Christmas."

"Liv needs a clean home," she said, sweat pouring down her face. She knew it would be longer, and had him prepared for a while, but didn't want to put more stress on him. "She's in her crib napping."

"What the hell is Graco?" he asked, mispronouncing the name.

"Graco. They made the carseat now in your car, the swing in your livingroom, the bouncer next to your piano, the high chair at your table, the stroller in the closet, the bassinet next to the couch, and the portable crib in your bedroom."

"Good Lord. Does she need all this crap?"

"No," Cameron mused. "You do." Cameron got her keys and started for the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait, you can't leave me here with her."

"There are diapers on the changing table, 4 bottles in the fridge, instructions, and I have a date tonight." Greg gently grabbed her arm. "House," she started.

"Please. I don't know what to do." She caved.

"Fine," she said finally. "One night. I won't Do anything for her, I'll only tell you what needs to be done."

"Agreed." Greg sat on the couch while she called her date to cancel. "Do you think I could catch a shower?"

"Sure, I'll get Liv when she wakes up. I suggest that you Shave too."

"Why?"

"Liv's head'll rub against it. If it scratches her, she'll cry." Greg nodded.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Do I _want_ to know what I just spent on the little Liver spot?"

"You really didn't spend much at all." He sighed and limped into his bedroom. She wandered through the apartment, making sure he had everything he needed. Cameron looked at the last box to unpack. This box held clothes that she'd gotten years ago at the baby shower for her daughter. She and Brian had been so excited, but less than a month after they found out, Brian died. A few weeks later, Cameron lost the baby. It took her 4 months after the miscarrage to pack them away. While she wanted to save them for when she got pregnant again, she hated to leave them packed up when her friend needed them.

She unpacked them and sorted the clothes into the plastic drawers the got for Liv. She heard uneven footsteps behind her. At first she chose to ignore them, knowing it was Greg, but when they stopped behind directly behind her, she turned. House stood over her, wearing flannel pajama bottoms, and a clean white shirt.

"Hi," she said, turning away again. "I forgot a box." House noticed the tags were still on, but the price tags were gone. Things were fitting into place. These were given to her as gifts and now she was giving them to a man who treated her like crap.

"Cameron, don't do this to yourself." He stretched out a hand. "Come here." She collapsed into his arms, crying for the first time for her baby. "I didn't know," he said, in a sorry attempt to make her feel better.

As she calmed into a silent cry, he lead her into the bedroom and laid her on his bed. Liv was asleep in her own little bed, so House lay holding Cameron until she was in a nice slumber. When the little one woke up, he took her into the other room to figure out why she was up.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"List...list. Okay, you need food. 'Run one bottle under hot water until luke warm. Shake well. Feed Liv.' I think I can do that. 'While fixing bottle, put Liv in bouncer on the floor next to you, and for God's Sake buckle her in.' That's something else I can do. What the hell is a bouncer?" he looked at the label on each box by his door. When he found one that said Bouncer on it, he glanced at the picture. "Oh, that thing. Okay," He held Liv in one hand and used his cane to push the bouncer into the kitchen. "You hang out here, kid."

House got a bottle from the fridge and shook it well, and started the hot water. After a few minutes, he tested it on his hand.

"Shake it first, House," Cameron said from the door.

"OW! Jesus!"

"I told you." He gave it a good shake, tested it again. When he was satisfied it wouldn't scald the baby, he tried unbuckling her. A nice long string of four-letter words came flying from his lips and Cameron stepped in. "These two buttons on the sides open." She lifted the baby to him. Before he took her, he settled on a chair and placed his cane on the table. "Hold her head, and tilt the bottle this way." He nodded.

"Any advice about baby puke?" Cameron handed him a cloth diaper. "Wrong end," he observed.

"Trust me." As the baby burped, followed by a healthy spit up, House wiped her clean. "Now for the diaper." Cameron scooped the baby up. "Its easier than you think. Come on," she reached a hand to her friend and he silently followed her to his room.

"I've changed diapers before. Never on a squirming newborn... but I've changed my share of diapers." Cameron watched him as he cleaned the baby and with great easy, dressed her again. "There we go."

"Good job, Daddy," Allison smirked. He scowelled at her. "Do you want me to show you how all the gadgets work?"

"That would be a good idea. What do you think, Liver?" The baby's arms flailed in response. "She agrees. And when did Olivia become Liv?" He lifted his baby onto his shoulder and they walked towards the livingroom.

"Just a nickname. It suits her personality,Olivia Madison was too long of a name for such a tiny baby." House looked her over. She did seem too small for her name. He looked into the baby's eyes and felt terrible for the child.

"Why would she do this?"

"She didn't do it to hurt you, House."

"I mean, why would she do this to Liv? Why would anyone leave an innocent baby with someone like me?"

"House, you are doing fine. You fed, burped, and changed your daughter." Cameron stretched and yawned. "We need to go to my place tomorrow before we go in to work. I have no clean clothes, or a toothbrush."

"That sounds fair. Thank you, by the way."

"For...?"

"There isn't a single pink thing other than clothes. Everything is green, tan or yellow."

"Everything pink looked like it was washed in Pepto Bismal. I didn't have the heart to do it to you."

"Thank God." Cameron looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"You didn't have to do all this," he said, still in shock from the situation he found himself in.

"You looked like you needed a friend."

"Thanks," he said softly. Cameron gently touched his cheek. The skin felt so smooth and clean in her hands. Finally, the temptation to kiss him was too great for her. Cameron's lips met the soft skin of his cheek briefly. When she backed off enough to see him, he looked so content. She rested back on his chest with his arm draped lazily around her back.

"I should probably let you sleep," she said finally. After checking to make sure Liv was sleeping, he took her hand and limped into the bedroom. "House, we can't."

"I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do, but if you are going to sleep in my home, and on my chest, I have to stretch out My leg is screaming right now. If you want something a little more comfortable to sleep in, you can use one of my T Shirts hanging in the closet." Allison nodded and complied. When she finally came to bed, she wore a Lacrosse shirt with G. House on the back.

"This okay?"

"I've never seen the shirt look better." She slept curled in his arms, with her face snuggled into his chest. Allison felt safe and slept better than she had in a long time.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

House checked to make sure the carseat sitting on the stroller was locked in place before heading into the hospital. As they wandered thought the hospital, people stared at House, who carried the diaper bag slung over his shoulder with pride.

"Hi Jimmy," House said, grinning.

"So the rumors are true, you have a kid. Good morning Cameron. How'd he con you into becoming his nanny service?"

"He let me sleep in his Lacrosse shirt," she said with a wink. Wilson dropped his coffee.

He lead the way to Cuddy's office, leaning heavily on his cane. Cameron hadn't seen him take any Vicodin since last night before his shower. They strolled through the hospital in silence, other than the occasional sigh from the sleeping baby strapped securely in her carseat. The elevator ride was short; Chase went up with them. He couldn't help but notice that the man he's come to know on body odor alone smelled clean and was shaven. He also looked happy.

"Is there something I can do for you, Chase?"

"No, Cameron. Everythings just fine. You?"

"Never better. Now stop staring at my ass." The doors opened. House and Cameron stepped out.

"Can I take her in?" he asked. Cameron moved away from the stroller. Greg hung his cane on the handle and pushed his way into the office. She stirred slightly. "Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh..." As soon as she was a little more asleep, he limped into Cuddy's office, right passed the secretary. "Don't make a peep, sleeping baby." Cameron laughed at him. Still annoying the secretaries any possible way. Cuddy hung up the phone quickly when he came in.

"House," she started.

"We need a few weeks off."

"We?"

"Cameron is moonlighting as my personal childcare professor so I don't burn bottles, or wipe her face with a diaper. I'm taking paternity leave until she's 8 weeks old." Cuddy thought for a moment. "I have sole custody, and she's too young for any daycare. I can't hire a nanny until I know my child's needs."

"I'll give you the 8 weeks, full paternity, but Cameron will need to prove she's the child's other primary care giver. You need to either be married, live together, or have partial legal custody."

"She moved in with me last night." He was on the receiving end of a skeptical glare. "Don't beleive me? I have a clean-shaven face, clean clothes on, and abour 30 boxes in my condo now. Go look." Lisa Cuddy touched his cheek.

"Its actually shaved. Wow. Okay, I'll get her the paid time off, if you put in 10 extra clinic hours a week when its over."

"Its a deal," he said without a heart-beat's pause. Cuddy's eyes were wide. He took a moment to think of the best words for what he was feeling. "Its worth it to have my daughter taken care of," he said as he left.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"You told her WHAT?"

"It got you 8 weeks paid vacation where all you have to do is make sure I don't burn the house down. Besides, that big suitcase full of clothes could last a person 6 months." House held the baby in one hand as he played the piano with the other. "Any requests?"

"Nah."

"If I guess your favorite song, you stay. Its 8 weeks. That's all I'm asking for."

"Deal."

"Three chances?" She nodded and lifted Liv up onto her shoulder. "Is it Tiny Dancer?" he asked playing the intro.

"I love the song, but its not my favorite."

"How about some Jim Brickman?" He played a little of Angel Eyes. "No, you like it, but you don't love it. Not intense enough." Deep soulful music came out of the baby grand. "Listen to your heart?"

"How did-"

"I just figured it was your kind of music." He started singing the song, hitting every note perfectly, not missing a word. She watched, captivated by the sound of his voice. "Will you stay? Please?" She nodded silently.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"Where's the baby today?"

"Liv's with Allison. I needed my gameboy," House said, digging through his desk for his game.

"Allison? Little crush there?"

"Yah, and can you like, pass her a note before home room?" he said in asarcastic 'teenage boy' tone. "Any new cases?"

"None worthy of your interest," Wilson said, watching the man carefully. "You love her, don't you?"

"Have you seen my iPod? My game boy is probaby with it."

"You're avoiding the question. You're in-love with Cameron." House glared up at him. "You look a lot happier than I've seen you...ever."

"Look, Wilson, I have everything that I've ever wanted. I never thought I would have a kid, or someone as wonderful as Allison." House looked his friend in the eye. "I forced it into my head that I wasn't worthy of any of this and I would never have it. I never let myself WANT this life." he took a deep breath. "She was in-love with me once before. She's with me because she loves Liv. I don't think she could ever love me, but she's there, happy, and comfortable in my condo, teaching me how to take care of my baby. If I lose Allison, at least I'll have these eight weeks to look back on as the best days of my life. That's all I can ask of her," he said, walking out.

As Allison pushed the stroller through the park she noticed all the families around her. Mothers and fathers pushing strollers together, holding hands, kids calling for Mommy from Daddy's shoulder.

"Liv," she said as the baby started to cry from the stroller. "What's up, honey?" Allison looked at her watch. "Diaper or food?" She got the bottle out and lifted the 2 week-old baby into her arms and sat on the park bench next to a breat-feed mother. "Mind if we join you?"

"Sure," she said. "How old?"

"Two weeks now."

"You look _great_. He's 6 weeks and I'm just now getting out of the house."

"I'm not her mother. I work for her father."

"Nanny?"

"Um, no. Doctor. Her dad is Dr. House. I'm on his medical team. Dr. Allison Cameron. We're at PPTH," she said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you." Cameron looked at the baby next to her.

"Was he premature?"

"No, just a small guy. He was 8 lbs at birth."

"And now?"

"5 lbs. Its normal for a baby to lose weight after birth."

"Not that much, and only in the first 2 weeks. Does he spit up?"

"Yes," she anwered, concerned. On cue, the baby spit up quite a lot of what he just ate. "Every meal, and about this much."

"I'll make an appoint with Dr. House." Allison pulled a cell phone out and dialed her friend. "House, I have a case for you. 6-week-old male. Lost more than 2 pounds since birth, and spits up roughtly 3-4 ounces after each feeding." There was a long silence. "We'll be there in 15 minutes. We're at the park down the street."

"What's wrong?"

"I think it may be a problem where his esophigus connects to his stomach. It could be that its too narrow."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

House stepped into the recovery room with Liv in her snugli attached to his chest. He read the chart on the baby who wasn't much bigger than the little one he carried with him.

"So much for paternity leave. How's he doing?"

"He seems a little grogy, but good. He took 2 ounces and it all stayed down." Greg nodded.

"He'll need to stay here a few more days. You're lucky that Dr. Cameron likes to take walks. What your doctor dismissed as acid reflux was literally killing your baby," he said, gently patting Liv's back. "I would suggest you find a new pediatrician. He'll need the surgery again to widen the connection every few years until adulthood."

"Tell Dr. Cameron Thank you," they young mother whispered. House nodded on his way out the door.

As he walked through the halls of his hospital towards his office, where his team would be waiting, he looked down at the small baby he carried. She was fragile. It hadn't occured to him that he could fall on her if his cane slipped, or he could oversleep and miss a feeding, letting her be hungry.

"Hey, House," Wilson called.

Greg walked passed him into his office and shut and locked the door. He needed to be alone with his daughter. Fear flooded him as he lifted the baby into her carseat. He did it more gently than normal, in fear of breaking her.

"Liv," he said, buckling the car seat. "We have to get Allison to stay. I'm no good for you, and the only thing keeping us going is her." The baby yawned and stared at him. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me, Liv." As he tightened the straps on her shoulders, the door open. "Can I help you?" he said jokingly.

"Chase and Foremen are going to take over the case." Cameron hung up her lab coat on his rack as House nodded.

"Ready to go, hon?" he said as he put the diaper bag in the stroller basket.

"Yeah," she said, not noticing he had used a pet name.

House opened his eyes. The clock said 3:45 am. Liv would be awake soon for her next bottle. He started to slip out of bed to get it ready when soft hands slipped around him in a warm hug. She smelled like lavender, and House couldn't help but want to kiss her. Fearing that it may push her away, he got up without kissing her.

"Greg," she said, still completely asleep. "Love you," she whispered. House pushed a lock of hair from her forehead and went to the kitchen. As soon as the bottle was ready, he limped into the living room, cane in hand, clumsy in the dark. He was still trying to get used to all the new things in his condo. He peeked into the bassinet and his blue eyes met hers just as she woke up.

"Hi Liver. You ready to eat?" He set the bottle down on the coffee table and lifted his blue-eyed girl up. "Hey there, princess." Liv yawned and looked around a little. "Mommy's sleeping, but its okay. Daddy's got this one." The baby sucked on the bottle while her father cuddled her to his heart. "What is that song that she sings to you? Green Sleeves?" House thought back to watching Cameron feed her. She sang the same song, over and over. It was simple and beautiful. He hummed the tune, not remembering most of the the words. The baby was so calm while she ate, completely focused on her father's eyes as he hummed. "You know, I love Cameron," he told the baby. "I'd do anything to keep her around for us. I love her, Liv."

"Greg," came a voice from the bedroom.

"We're in here," he called. Almost instantly, she had her arms around his neck loosely.

"Come to bed soon, House," she whispered into his ear. As soon as Liv had finished her bottle, she was asleep, and House followed Allison back to bed. He pulled her into his arms so gently. She sighed as he planted soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Greg," she whispered. After an eternity of gentle pecks, their lips finally met in a sweet hungry kiss. When his hands touched her neck lightly, she shivvered.

"I love you, Allison," he breathed into her hair. She pulled back and looked into his ice blue eyes. He'd never called her by her first name before. He looked as though he had wanted to say those words to her his whole life. "Are you sure about this?" Allison rolled him away and straddled his hips. He moaned and helplessly pushed towards her. She threw the lacrosse shirt away and leaned to kiss Greg. Her hair filtered the light.

"I love you, too, Greg."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"Greg," she said, needing him to stay. He got up anyway. "Love you," she whispered, praying that he heard, and also praying that he hadn't.

"Hi Liver. You ready to eat?" he said. Allison watched him set the bottle down. "Hey there princess. Mommy's sleeping, but its okay. Daddy's got this one. What is that song that she sings to you? Green Sleeves?" She felt a little strange at him refering to her as Liv's Mommy. "You know, I love Cameron," he told the baby. "I'd do anything to keep her around for us. I love her, Liv." Allison padded back into the bedroom before he noticed.

"Greg," she called, getting ready to make an appearence.

"We're in here," he called. Almost instantly, she had her arms around his neck loosely.

"Come to bed soon, House," she whispered into his ear. As soon as Liv had finished her bottle, she was asleep, and Greg followed Allison back to bed. He pulled her into his arms so gently. She sighed as he planted soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Greg," she whispered. After an eternity of gentle pecks, their lips finally met in a sweet hungry kiss. When his hands touched her neck lightly, she shivvered.

"I love you, Allison" he breathed into her hair. She pulled back and looked into his ice blue eyes. He looked as though he had wanted to say those words to her his whole life. "Are you sure about this?" Allison rolled him away and straddled his hips. He moaned and helplessly pushed towards her. She threw the lacrosse shirt away and leaned to kiss Greg. Her hair filtered the light.

"I love you, too, Greg."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Stacey looked on as Greg House pushed the stroller through the hospital with ease. Fatherhood had settled into him very well. Their baby was 2 monthes old now, and Stacey had spent the 8 weeks missing her daughter more than she could have imagined.

"Hi Livie," Cameron said, leaning in to kiss the baby in the carseat. "How's my girl doing?"

"Just fine. Cuddy will give us separate schedules until we find a decent nanny. I'll work mornings, and you can have evenings."

"You'll be here at 7:00 am?"

"And you come in from 1:00 - 7:00."

"Okay, I'll bring Liv by in time for you to be off at 2." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Oh, what about consults?"

"I'll call you, and we can have phone meetings." Allison thought about it.

"Okay. We'll see you tonight." Greg pushed on with the stroller while Allison stepped into a room to check on a patient. He slowed when he saw Stacey standing in the middle of the hallway. "You," he said, voice dripping with venom.

"Greg."

"You haven't earned that," he said, closing the canopy over Liv.

"I left Mark and came for Olivia. I figured you'd have gone nuts by now."

"Guess again. You aren't coming anywhere near my kid. You lost that right when you handed her to me and said you choose Mark over me and Liv. You lost that when you abandoned her with me." Allison exited the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Fear rose in her throat. She couldn't lose Liv.

"Greg?" she called when she saw who Greg and Liv were with. He held her tightly to his chest. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"I won't let you lose her," he promised in a whisper that only she heard. "I need you to take Liv to my office. My cane is in there, so leave the stroller." He unbuckled the infant and gently handed her off. "Livie, go see Mommy," he said, a little more to hurt Stacey than to tell the baby where she was going. After kissing the baby's forehead, he let Allison leave. "Stacey, I will fight you, and I will win. You can either go back home to Mark and have a happy life away from Liv, or you can take me to court, lose, and still have a life away from Liv. You choose."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"What kind of a chance do I have?"

"Single, addicted to pain killers and still drinking; not a great one. Married, off the pills, and the booze; and she has no case."

"I'm down to just the prescribed amout of Vicodin, and I emptied out my alcohol. I changed that the day she handed me Liv. My kid is going to have a better father than I did."

"You're a single man. Judges don't take kindly to single fathers here, and they really don't like ex-addicts."

"Maybe I can talk her into marrying me?"

"You would do that to keep Liv?"

"I'd marry Foremen to keep Liv." House wasn't as sarcastic as he used to be. The man was genuinly scared. "At least this way, I'm already in-love with the woman."

"I've got my lawyer on his way up now."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Allison paced with Liv through House's office. She could have put Liv in her bassinet when she fell asleep, but she was afraid of losing Liv to Stacey. Allison needed to feel the baby close to her. At least while Greg was in the same building, it made her feel safe. She decided that Liv was sound asleep and needed her rest.

"There we go Sleepy Baby," she whispered, gently setting the baby in her bassinet. Allison felt Greg's hands around her waist. "Are we going to lose her?"

"I have an idea," he said. "Cuddy and her personal lawyer are upstairs working on some paperwork. If we get married today, while I still have sole custody, I can legally allow you to adopt her as your daughter. They are rushing paper work to a judge right now...if you'll have me." She stared at him for a moment. "Allison, if we leave now, you could be Allison House, mother of Liv House by 4:00 this afternoon. She signed her over. Once adopted, she can't contest. We'll have our baby back, for good."

"What?"

"Allison," he said softly. "I know this is insane, but I'm asking you to marry me. Marry me to keep Liv, or marry me because I love you and don't want to lose you. Please, Allison." He struggled down to one knee, obviously in a great deal of pain. "Allison, will you marry me?" he asked.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

The three watched the silent scene in front of them. House was on one knee infront of Cameron, gently holding her hands. The whole crew could see him trembling. When she nodded a silent 'Yes,' House stood and took her gently around the waist and hugged her. After a long embrace, he leaned in and kissed her. It was timid and sweet at first, but passion quickly pulled them closer.

"Okay, so he wasn't bull-shitting us, Cuddy." Cuddy could only stare.

"He'd marry her if it meant getting out of diaper duty," Foremen mused.

"He is marrying her to keep Liv. She knows that. He's not in-love," Chase said, scoffing.

"That wasn't his, 'Thanks,' kiss. I've seen him kiss one other person like that."

"Who?"

"Stacey." The watchers were noticed, Greg hobbled out to them. "Oh, hi Greg."

"Jimmy. What are your plans tonight?"

"There's a Lifetime movie I was going to make fun of."

"By that, you mean cry with?"

"What do you want, House."

"Be my best man?"

"Greg, I'm honored. Of course I will." Greg smiled.

"You get to babysit for a few hours tonight while I have a quick honeymoon with Allison." He wasn't sounding sarcastic. He really looked like he was in-love. "Thanks man! You're a terrific friend."

"Wait, House!" Wilson called after his friend. Chase passed Foremen a $20 bill.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

The ceremony at the courthouse was quick, simple, and nice. Cuddy and Wilson witnessed, Foremen gave her away, and Chase held Liv. That was at noon. By 3:00, Cuddy's lawyer had filed the paperwork and found a judge who would allow the adoption to take place so suddenly. Afterwards, the group went out to dinner. House lifted his glass.

"To my new wife. Allison, You are an amazing woman. You make me feel again. You are my better three-quarters." The group laughed lightly. "Thank you for having me."

"Greg. When we decided to get married oh-so-long ago, life seemed simple; go to work, go to sleep. Now I have to also add 'Tell Greg I love him.' It complicates things a bit. Thank you for complicating my life."

"My turn as best man." Wilson cleared his throat. "I know this was a very quick romance for both of you, but to be perfectly honest, I've known Greg so long that I know he only makes a move like this with a lot of forethought. I've never seen him happier. He's a whole person for the first time in all the years I've known him. Allison, I believe its because you knew when to rescue him from himself, and how to rescue him from himself. I hope you have a long and happy life together. To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Allison held the screaming baby as Greg warmed a bottle. She accepted it the moment Allison set the nipple in her mouth. The new family curled up on the couch while the smallest one ate. Greg draped his arm across Allison's shoulders.

"I _never _thought I would be here," he said, spying his 1-month-old wedding ring and 3-month-old baby.

"Really?"

"When Stacey left, I gave up. I decided I wasn't good enough for any woman to marry, and I would never have children. It took me a few bitter years to block the notion out that anyone could love me." Allison snuggled back into his chest. "Why do you love me?"

"I just do," she said simply.

"Did you marry me to keep Liv?"

"No."

"Why-?"

"Because I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why did you marry me?"

"To keep Liv."

"Liar."

"Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out." Allison smiled. Liv was finishing her bottle, and starting to fuss and pull away. Allison put her back in her bassinet and snuggled back onto Greg's chest.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Epilogue

Greg felt himself tear up as he hobbled up the isle in the banquet hall. His baby girl was getting married, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Dad," Liv whispered. "You promised."

"Just deal with it," he whispered back. "My only daughter gets married to the Austrailian surfer, I cry."

"Alex is a good man."

"He's too young for you. Your brothers should have taken him out the minute he proposed."

"Those four? Please! Its 5 years. You and mom are 15 years apart."

"You're the daughter remember?" They were nearing the end of the isle where the young man who favored his father's looks, waited. As he looked at Liv, Alex Chase knew that he was marrying his best friend, and she looked like an Angel.

"Stop, or I'll get Mom to shove the cane up your ass." She paused with her father and was handed off to the blonde man in the tux.

"I love you," he whispered matter-of-factly. She smiled and turned away from her now broken-hearted Father.

"Dearly beloved..."


	2. Get Out

It was a quiet day. House bounced his ball off the side of his desk, back to where he sat on the floor. He'd crossed the line last night. Stacy would tell Mark. House threw the ball again. Even if she had sworn not to, and tried to start an affair with House, he knew her better. Wilson had come by babbling on about her leaving, and House was fine with it.

She was leaving him again. This time, he wanted her gone. He never wanted to see the woman again. Stacy would stay with Mark. The world knew it.

"Don't do this, Greg," she said. House looked up. Stacy was standing on the far side of his office. "We could just give it a chance."

"And when I'm left standing in my apartment alone again?"

"I don't want it to end," she said. "I love you."

"I know."

"And you love me."

"I know." Stacy was crying. She gave up on him. He had yet to look at her. "You should go."

"I hate you."

"I know."


	3. Nothing

Title: Nothing

Rated: T

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Me No Own

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

"Mark, it meant nothing to me," Stacy vowed. "It was one stupid night of drunken nothing."

"You cheated on me...with HIM?" His voice shook. She'd hurt him almost as much as she'd hurt House when she left all those years ago. "How could you?" he sobbed.

"It meant nothing to me."

"It sure as hell meant Something to me."


	4. Get Out!

"House?" Cameron called into the office. The ball thudded onto the floor and rolled away.

"Get out."

"Greg," she said, trying to at least get eye contact.

"Are we deaf now too? Get the hell out."

"I just wanted-"

"Now." Cameron plopped into his desk chair and stared at him. He sighed. "Its a really bad time for this."

"Then you'll want to let me say what I need to say so I will leave." House rolled his eyes. "If you need anything you can ask me." He snorted a laugh. "You want to talk, I'll listen. You need to yell, I'll yell back. You need to cry, I'll give you my shoulder. If you just want someone to watch a crappy movie with, you can call me...any time."

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get out." Cameron turned and walked away, but for some reaspn, House couldn't take his eyes off her, and he felt better knowing she was just in the next room.


	5. Something

Mark rolled his chair into the bathroom. His wife was sitting on the edge of the bath, crying. Mark was trying to forgive her for straying, and she was trying to stop feeling so guilty.

"Honey?"

"Not now, Mark." She stood to walk away, but he rolled in front of her.

"Stacy, please. Just talk to me. It will help. I know we're going through a rough time and we need to talk." He silently added in his mind, 'And I still need to kill House for this.'

"Mark, we can not live like this. We talk an hour over every little thing."

"You cheated on me. Things aren't going back to how they were."

"Do you have to-"

"They can be better. Stacy, lets start over. We'll move, start over completely." Stacy stopped crying for a moment. "Let's do it."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." And it dawned on Mark, he'd not been with his wife in nearly 6 months.


	6. Horse

"Are you sure you can love Stacy's kid?" Foreman asked. Allison studied the baby's face as she slept. She had Greg's chin and mouth, but everything else about her was Stacy Warner.

"She's not Stacy's daughter. She's mine."

"She's not. She may call you Mommy. She may never know that her first mother threw her out. She may know you as her mother, but that's the one thing you can never really be."

"Foreman," Allison Cameron groaned, shifting the 4-month-old baby into a different position in her arms. She maneuvered the baby into one arm and dug through the diaper bag for her blanket.

"Want me to get that?"

"Nope." Alliosn pulled the blanket out and wrapped it around the tiny baby. There was a steady thump against the wall, a tell-tale sign that Gregory House was deep in thought. "Tough case?"

"Yeah."

"How tough?"

"6 hours with that damn ball." Allison snorted a small laugh and looked up at the white-board. The thudding stopped and soon, the door was opening.

"What is she doing here?" Greg asked. "Not that I didn't miss the two of you."

"You patient has Lupus."

"Not Lupus."

"Trust me."

"Foreman, go run the test...again...for the 3rd time." Eric Foreman muttered something under his breath and left the room. "Its not Lupus."

"Its Always Lupus." Greg smiled and kissed Allison gently. "I miss work."

"I miss being with you and Liv."

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you that I miss my spawn?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Not really. Just...strange that you'd ever admitt it out loud."

"Well, wife, I am full of surprises."

"You are full of something," she teased. "Greg, does she look like Stacy?"

"Would it matter?" he asked calmly. Deep down, fear pulsed through him.

"I'm scared she won't accept me because she doesn't look like me." Greg sighed and took her hand, gently. "I look like my mom."

"You're her mom. Now, I'm going to go commit justifiable homicide. You'll tell Foreman's family that he had it coming?" Allison laughed softly, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Does it bother you that much that she doesn't look like you?" Allison shook her head. "Or does it bother you that she looks like Stacy?"

"A little."

"Allison-"

"I'm her Mom, but I'll never be her mother."

"Good. Her mother threw her out like a piece of trash. You, her mom, came in and took care of her when no one else knew what the hell to do. Don't let Stacy's screw-ups affect your relationship with your daughter." Allison rested back against the chair and looked up at her husband. "Why don't you take her to visit Cuddy? She'll gush over the half-pint, tell you she's perfect, and stay out of my hair a while."

"Am I doing it for me, Lisa, Liv, or you?"

"Can't it be all?"

"No."

"You know me too well. Go rescue your husband." Allison stood, kissed Greg and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Foreman," House called into the lab. "Its not Lupus."

"Actually it is."

"Good for you."

"We need her back-"

"We're not getting her back if you don't keep your mouth shut." Foreman looked up. "Contrary to popular opinion, I hear all, and know all that goes on in my office." Foreman opened his mouth to speak. "Shut It...if you value your job." Foreman's mouth clamped shut. "If you ever question My daughter's parentage again, you'll get to know the proctology department of this hospital as well as what my cane feels like whilest they remove it."

"I was just-"

"Telling my wife that she'll never be Liv's Mother. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"After everything you've said and done over the last three years, you're one to talk."

"That's my wife, you moron!" he yelled, an inch from Foreman's face. While he looked calm, Eric Foreman could see rage and pain in his eyes. "If you _ever _talk to her like that again, I swear on my own life, you won't know what hit you." He paused. "I take that back. You'll know what hit you. Me."

* * *

"Hello, prescious girl!" Lisa Cuddy squealed the second Liv opened one blue eye. "Do you want Auntie Lisa, sweet heart?" Allison laughed at her boss. "Well, Lovie," she said taking the baby. "Your daddy must be up to no good if Mommy is here to visit me."

"Just...give him a head start."

"Only because I want to hold his Little Bitty Pretty one!"

"Yikes."

"Excuse me?"

"Its just...a very different Dr. Cuddy than I'm used to seeing, is all." Lisa smiled as Liv cooed up at her. "She's really starting to like you."

"That's because her Daddy knows better than to mess with me."

"Or she wants Lunch," Greg said, entering the room. "Foreman may quit."

"House-"

"I threatened to shove my cane in places that would leave him...uncomfortable, to say the least."

"Dammit, go ap-"

"I will not apologize!" Allison took Liv from Cuddy.

"I'd better go." As soon as the door shut behind her Greg sat down across from Lisa Cuddy.

"What I said to him was on a personal matter."

"What'd he do to start this one," she asked, dripping with sarcasm. She reached for a pen, to at least try to make a record of the incedent, incase Foremen made a formal complaint.

"He told Allison she'd never be Liv's mother." Lisa's pen dropped.

"I will back you if you decide to fire his ass." Foremen was walking into the office as Cuddy started to write. "Get the hell out of my office, Foreman," she said, without looking up. "Dr. House is lodging a formal complaint for harrassment."

"He's what? After everything he's said and done to me over the last-"

"I said get out. You'll have a chace at a formal hearing." Foreman stalked out. "I know, you aren't lodging a formal complaint, but let him think it for a while."

"Not that I have a problem screwing with Foreman's head, but you usually do."

"The two of you have to work it out on your own. When he pulls Cameron and an innocent baby into it, he's gone too far, and I won't allow that kind of behavior in my hospital. I'm all for writing him up for it." Greg shook his head.

"I'll handle it."

* * *

"You said what?" Eric Foreman's father yelled into the phone. "Son, I didn't raise you to be an ass hole to a woman and her baby."

"But Dad-"

"No But Dad. I'll 'but dad.' you. I'll kick you right in the butt, son. I have half a mind to fly up there and take you over my knee. What would your mother have to say about this?" Eric groaned and rubbed his head. "Don't you give me that tone." House, Chase, and Cuddy, all in the room, held in laughter. The speaker phone echoed, "Now, I want you to tell that woman you're sorry."

"Yes, sir." Eric hung the phone up. "You called my father?"

"Only a parent would understand how big of a horse's ass you are," Lisa said, leaving the room.


	7. My Life

My life had always been a little different from most girls I knew. When I was little, I was the prettiest, smartest, funniest, most perky little first grader my teacher ever did saw. Shoot me, please. Middle School was similar, and my parents forced dance, piano, choir, theater, debate, and any other team what ever they could find. I'm not tall. I played basketball, tennis, volleyball, and soft ball. I was a cheer leader. My GOD could I have done MORE in school other THAN school? I think not. They wanted their pretty little daughter to be an actress, and a well-rounded one at that.

I swear, the Only thing I liked about school was science. I was more than thrilled to take biology. I skipped the school musical auditions to go to the Living Brain exhibate at the local museum with my science club. My parets grounded me, and tried to get another audition. I blew it on purpose. I hate acting, I don't like singing, and the other girl really wanted to play Maria in the damn play. She was going to peak at 16, so who am I to stop her?

In my senior year of high school, at the football game, the other Cheerleaders introduced me to a transfer student. Brian Cameron. He was an ROTC boy, drill team; he could twirl a gun like no other. Caught my attention. My parents weren't too happy. They wanted to see me with Joe, captain of the football team, grew up next door to me, big blue eyes to match my own. Brian had brown. He was a true sweet heart.

After graduation, we went to school together. I was pre-med, as was he. My parents were at least happy I went on scholership via theater. Brian was going on Mom and Dad's dime. He was very smart. I fell in-love with him on our prom night, when he walked me to my father's front door and made sure I was home, safe and sound, instead of going to get drunk at some party. "_Allie, you're too good for those things_," he'd said as we drove home. He gained my father's respect. Joe tried to talk us into going to a party, but Brian wouldn't hear of it. He was to have me home by midnight, and be home by 12:15. He'd given his word, and a man is only as good as his word.

After the second year of school, we lay on the grass outside of his dorm staring at the moon. He had a headache, and the fresh air helped. He'd been sick, and spent a week at home with his parents going to the doctor and what-not. I was worried, but I figured he'd tell me what was wrong, if anything.

"Al," he said. "I'm sick."

"What's wrong?"

"Some kind of cancer. Thyroid. I'm leaving to go home to start treatment." I stared at him a long time. He was scared. I tried to comfort him, hold him, reassure him he would be okay, but he was just scared. "My mom will be here in the morning to help me move back home."

"I'm coming with you," I told him. "I'll be ready in half an hour." I stood to go pack my things.

"You'll lose the scholership."

"I'm not going to let you sit in a hospital alone," I told him. He kissed me. He was shaking, and he looked me in the eyes. I never felt so scared in my life.

"Allison, I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I'm not going to let you throw away your chance at med school."

"And I'm not going to leave my boyfriend of 3 years to be alone in a hospital bed, fighting cancer. Med school can wait. You can't."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I may only have a year at most to live, but I want to spend it with you, Allie. I want to marry you, tonight, please marry me?" I looked into his hands. He was holding his grandmother's ring. He'd visited her several months ago. Brian had been planning this before he had cancer. "Allison Sharp, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," I heard myseld whisper. I felt the ring slip onto my finger, and his lips cover mine. I was engaged.

Five months later, we were married. Our honeymoon was cut short when he passed out on the beach the 4th day in Maui. The doctors told us the cancer spread to his brain, and there wasn't much time. Take him home, keep him comfortable. It was easy at first. He stayed around the house, goofing around with me and Joe. We spent evenings on the porch swing of our house. We hadn't unpacked our new little house yet, and While he rested, I put things away. We found out after 5 months I was pregnant. Quite pregnant, actually. I was 4 months along. What I'd passed over as a stomach bug and stress was morning sickness. Brian was thrilled. At this point he slept most of the time. I'd managed to get the nursery decorated while he rested one weekend with the help of Joe. We put pictures of Brian all over the room. I swear, there were at least 40.

The day after we found out the gender of our baby, Brian had a stroke. He died in my arms on the way to the hospital. I was 22 years old, pregnant, and a widow. Less than a month after that, I lost the baby. Mom said it was the stress of the funeral, and losing Brian. Joe thinks it was the stress of falling in-love with my dying husband's best friend. I never cheated, but there was stress, and that's why I lost her. I never cried. I was all cried out from losing Brian.

I went back to medical school the following fall. Brian's parents helped me pack up and sell the house. In his will, he left me more than enough money to go to school, buy a new home, and never really work again. He set me up for life. After I finished medical school and started working, I donated the rest to cancer research in his name. I kept his name. My parents couldn't understand that, but it wasn't their place to.

And then I met House.

He was the exact opposite of Brian. He was harsh, cruel, and loud where Brian was gentle and quiet. It had taken me 5 years to move on with my life enough to look at another man, and I fall in-love with THIS GUY? Brian would laugh at me for THIS manuver. I don't believe in God, or heaven and hell, but Wherever Brian is, he's getting pissy with House.

I don't know what is so damned sexy about him. I wonder if Brian would approve. Of course he would want me to be happy, but would Greg House make me happy?

Kalvin caughed tainted blood on me. I was dying. Maybe. Maybe not. When it came time to find out, I couldn't do it. House said to me, 'I love you,' with as much passion in his voice as Brian on our wedding night when we first made love. It wasn't what he said that made my jaw drop, it was his voice. He sounded like an older version of Brian.

He opened my test results. I was so mad at him. But thinking back, I know it was because he wanted to know. If it was bad news, he'd tell me himself, in his own way. He loved me. I was still quite pissed. Cuddy wanted him hung. Wilson tried! Stacy laughed. I hated her for it.

I hated her for a lot of things. She hurt Greg House, the most stable, unfeeling man in the world, and she cut him down like a dead tree. And she hurt him again 9 months later when she handed us Olivia.

He was a father, lost, and scared. When I took the baby from him, I looked into her eyes. She reminded me of what I was going to have with Brian. Naturally, I fell in-love with the baby the first day. She was small, helpless, and with a man who couldn't take care of her. At least he would let me in.

So there I was later that day, unpacking boxes, sorting through Brian's things, my old things, and the clothes that we bought for our daughter, to give to a man who I love, who may never love me. I heard Brian's voice in my head when I gathered the boxes. "Love him," it said.

I never wanted to fall in-love again. I was happy with Brian, and he was taken from me. Now here I stand, with my daughter in my arms, getting ready to marry Greg House. I'm much more nervous this time around, and its so different than marrying Brian. I was happy to be marrying him, and now I'm happy to be marrying Greg, but its not the same. Do I take his name or keep Brian's? Where are we going to live? Does Liv call me Allie or Mommy? Is the judge going to buy this, or will we lose Liv to Stacy?

I can't think straight, and I hand over Liv so I can marry Greg. It suddenly clicks in my head. Brian would be happy for me, and my parents will deal with things as they come, as will I as a mother. Life will work itself out for the best. Look at Greg; he's down to the prescribed Vicodin, he's in physio, and clean-shaven. Liv and I did that for him. He WANTS to be a better man for us, and I want to be a better woman for him. I want to be Allison House. I'm in-love, and I'm part of a family now. Its weird, all of it. Life.

Life is just...weird.


	8. Never Better

Allison danced around the livingroom with the small baby tucked carefully into her arm. The condo was cramped, but she still loved calling it home. The boxes were unpacked and her things were put away with his. The baby, Olivia House, started to doze in her step-mother's arms. At 5 months old, she'd known Allison as her mother, and Greg as her father. Allison was glad she'd never remember Stacy. The woman had abandoned her baby, and Allison was happy to take the child into her heart.

The music started again, as it was on repeat. Liv never fluttered an eyelash as the guitar and drums boomed through the condo. Allison discovered early on that 'Rock-a-by Baby' didn't work for Liv. This baby liked GreenDay, Goo Goo Dolls, and other music that adults listened to. She especially loved her father's piano music. Allison swore the girl would be a musician one day. No matter how loud she cried, any kind of good music that started would catch her attention and calm her.

"Al?" Greg called into the condo. Liv stirred in Allison's arms once before deciding that it was okay for her parents to talk a moment. "How's my Liver?"

"Good now. Needed a littl music and dancing."

"We spent $140 for a swing, and she'd much rather be held."

"Yeah, pretty much. You want to hold her?" Greg kissed the baby's head.

"Nah, she's comfortable...unless you need me to." Allison shook her head and eased into the rocker. Gred toed his shoes off and wandered into the kitchen. After surveying the mostly empty fridge, he decided to roder out. As he peeked into the living room to ask his wife what she'd like, he saw that the two were asleep in the rocking chair.

Greg smiled and pulled a blanket up around them and sighed happily. He watched his wife and daughter as they spelt for what felt like hours. Greg thought back to his nights before Allison and Olivia moved in. By now, he would be through his second round of something with alcohol in it, and looking for pills so he could go numb and sleep. The first month with Liv was nearly fatel. He'd gone into rehab for 28 days to safely detox. Allison was there every day with Liv. He was doing physical therapy 5 times a week for his leg. He was doing well without the Vicodin.He could look in the mirror in the morning and see that he'd slept through the night with less trouble, and he wasn't puking half the time. That first week with just his prescription, he felt like he was dying.

But he survived going off the pills and the alcohol. He was clean now. While he still took Vicodin daily, it was only what Wilson prescribed for him. Greg found he was happy, and felt healthy. Allison and Liv were his reasons for living now. He looked at the two and felt his heart speed up. He loved them both with every ounce of his being. They saved his life.

"I'm awake," she whispered, eyes still closed. Greg snorted a laugh. "You okay?"

"Never better," he said gently.


	9. Hotness Points!

Moving In

Allison pulled the last box into the small crowded condo. Greg sighed, holding the baby that had brought them together. She smiled, adjusted her hat and opened it.

"Check it out." She held up a trophie.

"Ballet?"

"Skateboarding." House raised an eyebrow. His new wife had a few surprises up her sleeve. "I'll have to give you a demo," she said, pulling the board from the box. It was well-loved, and brought a smile to her perfectly painted lips.

"You skateboard. Allison, you gained about 100 points in the hotness level." She laughed and rolled her eyed. "I have an idea," he said, smiling.

_Allie Luvs Greg_

_Allie Luvs Greg_

_Allie Luvs Greg_

_Allie Luvs Greg_

"You are crazy," she said. He gently groped her from behind. Cuddy would be more than pissed, but Allison wanted to use her new last name to get out of at LEAST one fun day. The main parking area, specifically, where Cuddy would be parking her car, was clear still. Allison had called in a favor and put in a half-pipe. She stretched and warmed up. Dawn was breaking, and they knew that meant Cuddy would be near. On cue, the car stopped.

"House, what the hell is this?" Allison wasn't recognisable in a baby-tee, baggy jeans and her skater shoes. The heair was in a low pony tail, flying behind her gracefully. "Who is that?"

"My wife," he said, rocking Liv, who was mildly impressed.

"She's amazing."

"Yeah," Greg said, admiring her. "She's something, all right."

"Lose the half-pipe," Cuddy said as Allison Flew gracefully by her.


	10. New Territory

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating much. I've had a really hard few weeks, a very sad few weeks, and haven't been in a writing mood. I vented a bit and wrote "Moments in my Life" as a stand alone original, and "Reminders" and had a lame mask of House over it. If you read those, you'll understnad why I've been out of it. -Megan

Greg drove through the parking lot slowly, avoiding the children running from tired parents. He swallowed hard as he parked the car. Allison was smiling. He always took that as a good sign before, but since Liv had joined their lives only 10 weeks before, Allison's smile meant something different to Greg House. He sighed heavily and placed the carrier onto the nearest shopping cart and the small family made their way up to the front.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"No."

"Too bad. We're going in." Greg stopped, totally overwhelmed by the bright lights, and pastel displays. A light groan fell from his lips. "Its just a store, Greg," she reminded him. When he spoke, anyone within ear-shot would feel the terror in his voice.

"No. Its not just a store. Its Babies R Us."


	11. Meet the Parents

Title: Meet the Parents

Series: Instant Gratification

Rated: PG-13

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no Sue.

Authors Notes: Read part 1, "Instant Gratification," or you will have no Clue what the hell is going on. :o) This is another snippit from the Life of House. These are totally out of order, but they are just so damned fun to write!

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"Is that so, Liver? That is just fascinating!" Greg babbled to his 3-month-old daughter while changing a very nasty diaper. "Really? I heard the exact opposite!" The baby flailed her arms and continued to coo towards her father.

"Hey, House," Cuddy said. "Oh my God! What is that Smell?"

"Still want one?" he said, holding the offending diaper out.

"Get Rid of That!" she gagged. House shrugged, balled up the diaper and dropped it into the diaper pail. He manuvered the pail closed and the 'Lovely' scent faded. "What are you feeding that baby?"

"Formula. What do you want?" he spat. He quickly diapered and dressed his daughter before lifting her back into the snugli.

"You can't have her in here."

"Nanny is sick, and Cameron's out of town to explain to her parents what the hell happened that got her married with a baby in 8 weeks. I figured they wouldn't want to meet me yet." Cuddy stared him down.

"She can not be here, House." Cuddy paused. "You called her Cameron."

"Wife or not, she's a doctor in this hospital, and I will treat her as such. She took my name, but will still use hers here." The baby burped loudly. "Oh, that's a 7, sweetie!" he cheered softly to the baby. Cuddy's face lost the stern look it held upon.

"House, she could get sick. Take her home. Better yet, take her to see Allison and her parents!" House narrowed his eyes at her.

"I already have plane tickets, I just wanted to let you know." Cuddy nodded, knowing that she should have guessed there was something up. "We'll be back in a week."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Allison paced nervously awaiting her parents arrival at the airport. She expected them to be happy for her for getting married, angry for not being at the wedding, and then shocked by Liv. The whole process was tiring to think about. At least her sister would be there to easy the tension. Angie had been so happy for her, and supportive of her descision. Her mother knew nothing of it.

The shiney new car pulled up in front of her, and her parents waved. Angie was no where to be seen. Allison gulped.

"Allie," her mother whispered, hugging her tightly. "You look so beautiful."

"Hi mom." Her mother eyed her carefully. "What?"

"Did you sit next to a baby on the plane? You smell like spit up." Allison smiled and shrugged.

"Mom, Dad, why don't we get some coffee before Greg's plane gets in." Her dad looked at her, quite puzzled. "I'll explain over coffee."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Allison recounted the story to her mother and father who listened intently. Her mother was smiling while she watched her daughter take a deep breath and sip at the coffee.

"So, now you are dating? Now that Stacey left again for good?" Allison took an even deeper breath.

"Greg and I got married that day, I legally adopted Liv, and you have a happy, healthy granddaughter who is on her way to meet you." Her father was frowning, her mother now starting to cry, and Greg was walking towards them with Liv in the front-pack.

"Allison," he said, smiling nervously. She went to take Liv but he gently took her hands and kissed them. "She just went back to sleep," he whispered. Allison kissed the baby's head gently instead, and then accepted one from Greg. "Long flight, but she'll be fine."

"Greg, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Greg, and This, this is Liv." Her father walked away from the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cameron."

"Its Sharp."

"Cameron was Brian's last name," Allison whispered under her breath. House kept the smile, but blushed deeply, and shrugged the diaper bag onto his shoulder.


	12. Meet the Parents II

TITLE: Meet the Parents II

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

Allison closed her eyes, knowing full well that her in-laws would like her, she was nervous. Her new husband had been very well behaved on her parent's farm. He was polite, kind, and did everything he could to impress them.

He failed.

It wasn't until her father had accused him of marrying Allison to take care of Liv that he spoke up. "Did it occur to you that your daughter is an adult, and will make her own descisions? Oh, Dear Lord, Allie is happy! He MUST be using her! I shouldn't have to try to impress you people. Your lack of respect towards my wife tells me I don't give a damn what you think of me. I know I'm not Brian Cameron, who you loved and cherished, but I love Allison, and that should be enough for you people. If its not, you can shove my cane up your asses for all I care. I'll be happy, with my wife and daughter back in Princeton. You're sorry asses will be the ones missing out on this wonderful girl, and her equally wonderful daughter." Greg called a cab to the airport, leaving with Liv and Allison. Her parents called to tell her they were very angry with her, but she ignored the cell phone.

And now it was her turn.

"Dr. Cameron," the old man said. He shook her hand. "My son was supposed to be meeting us here. He's so flighty at times."

"No, he isn't. He's changing a diaper at the moment." Allison decided that she would be blunt with John, for Greg, as he wanted.

"A what?"

"Mom, Dad," Greg called, smiling and hugging his parents over a wiggly Liv. "Stacey left with a parting gift," he said. "Her name is Liv."

"Oh Lord," his mother said. "That woman-"

"Gave me a beautiful daughter, and because of that, I have a beautiful Wife. Allison and I eloped not too long ago." Blythe fell back into her chair. "We'll have something bigger later on, but we needed to be married, or we'd lose Liv. I'll explain more later.Dad, can we take a walk?"

"Sure, Greg."

"Mom, you stay here. Get to know Liv and Allison." Greg hugged his mother, kissed his wife and babyand walked down the hall with John.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

"So, basically, You mean to say that Stacey dropped a baby in your lap, you kept her, and married this lovely woman?" John said as they walked.

"Well, basically, yes."

"And are ya happy, Son?" John faced his son.

"Dad, I have never been happier in my life," Greg whispered towards his father. He felt tears as his father pulled him into a hug.

"Good," John said. "I'm proud of ya, Son." Greg House choked on a small sob. "I'm happy for you, and proud of you."


	13. Liv's New Trick

Allison was enjoying her time off. She only worked when they had a case House was stuck on. Sure, they could use the money, but Liv was too young, in Allison's opinion, to be in daycare. She would start when she was a year old, and that was final. Liv was 14 months old, and still home with Allison.

Greg taunted at first about Allison's over-protective nature. She looked him in the eyes when she told him off.

"You've never lost your child. You have no concept of how goddamn lucky we are to have Olivia here, alive, happy, and healthy. When you get that, when you really _get _that feeling of our good fortune, you will stop teasing me, and calling me over-protective." She'd walked away, with the sleeping baby tucked neatly in her arms. Greg stopped teasing her.

The baby was an early crawler, and got into the DVD's and anything else in reach before she was 8 months old. They expected her to walk before she was 1. However, 14 months, and nothing yet. Allison would hold her hands and she's cruise like an expert. Greg told the baby one day, "Liv-o, its fine if you don't walk. Dad sucks at it, too." Liv just smiled and babbled on, having no clue what her father had said, only that it seemed kind.

"Oh, Liv-luv?" Allison called into the small play area. "Daddy'll be home. Are you ready to try again?" Liv popped her binkie out of her mouth, put it back in, and repeated several times. The skinny little blonde baby laughed at her trick, totally ignoring Allison.

"Hey Cameron," Greg said as he stepped in. He tossed his coat on the couch and lifted Liv carefully onto a hip. "Got a case for you-"

"Gregory, we've been married just under a year-"

"361 days."

"I just said that."

"What ever."

"Liver has a new trick to show you." Liv popped the binkie in and out. She clapped for herself.

"Wow. That's cool, Monkey." He set her down on her feet. She stood a moment, as always. They watched, waiting for her to fall onto her bottem and crawl after her Dad's cane. Instead, she took off, squeaking her shoes across the hardwood floor. "Look at that! The little genius! She didn't want to walk, she wanted to run!" Allison scrambled for the camera while Greg followed the baby around the condo.

"Liv-o, look at Mommy," Allison called. The baby waddled around, ignoring her parents. Allison managed to snap 3 pictures before Liv stopped, clapped for herself and crawled away. "I'm calling my mom."

"I'm calling Wilson," Greg said whipping out his cell phone. Liv watched. Her parents were so excited.

It was a full month before she tried this 'walking' thing again, for anyone.


	14. Announcement

"Greg," Allison said, entering the office. "Dr. House," she said, yanking out the headphones of her husband's iPod. "Don't talk. Just listen." She stared at him. Greg gulped and waited. "I'm late. I went to my OB/GYN and I'm roughly 5 weeks pregnant. I know you were talking about getting 'snipped,' but its too late. Deal with it." After a moment of absolute silence, Greg took a breath and stood. He walked into the board room.

"You and you, follow. NOW!" Chase and Foremen followed silently. Allison decided to tag along to see where he was going with this. He stopped in Wilson's office. "Wilson, follow. Now. Get your ass off the phone now and follow me." Wilson did as he was told.

The four followed Greg down to Cuddy's office, where the doctor slammed his cane onto her desk, successfully ending the phone meeting.

"House-"

"Shut it. I have an announcement."

"Greg-" He glared at her. She backed down, knowing full well he was going to say whatever it was he wanted to say, no matter what any of them wanted to hear.

"Of all the absolute shit that has been tossed onto my lap, I have written House's Law. Its much like Murphy's law with a twist. 'Anything that can go wrong, will, and in great abundance. However the result will be mind-blowing and wonderful.' I was considering having surgery. No more Kids. Liv is enough. However, I'm too late. My beautiful wife told me this morning, we can expect a baby in 35 weeks." The doctors stared at him. "Congradulate us or something!" Wilson, Chase, Foremen and Cuddy looked around the room at each other. "She's pregnant you idiots!"

"You're happy?" she asked, shaking. The other doctors froze, awaiting his answer.

"Comepletely," he said. House pulled his wife into a deep, loving kiss. "If we weren't married, I'd propose right here," he whispered into her ear. "Now don't throw up on me." A sudden out-burst of cheers could be heard from 4 rooms away.


	15. Olivia meets Olivia

A/N Olivia and Elliot are from Law and Order SVU. I'm going to differinciate between Elliot and Olivia Stabler by calling Olivia House 'Liv' and Olivia Benson, "Olivia." Elliot House hasn't been born yet. PLEASE READ MY STORY "Give A Little Bit" under Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (SVU) as its a cross over with this.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

James knew he'd eventually have to introduce them to House and his family. The baby was, after all, named after Allison. House and Cameron had met Detectives Benson and Stabler before Stacy took off. He'd gone up to a general medical conference when Livvie was about 5 months old. He'd bumped into Olivia Benson who was there from the NYPD Special Victims Unit and they went to lunch. Her unit had to send a representitive to the conference to attend the lectures on the medical advances in DNA testing. Over the week he was there, they tried to rekindle the relationship he'd once had with her before, but after one night with her, he reaslized that she just wasn't the one for him. He had another conference in New York a few months later. When he'd gone to ask her to lunch, he found her to be about 5 months pregnant. He ran.

He'd met the baby, Allie, when he signed her over to Olivia completely, so Olivia's boyfriend, Elliot, could legally adopt the baby if he wanted to.

Now, the baby was almost 2, and was on her way up to meet him. The last thing he needed was-

"Wilson!" Liv called, running into the man's office scramblimng onto his lap. "Hi Uncle Wilson."

"Hi Princess. Where's your Mommy?"

"Yelling at Daddy and Chase. She said they fu-"

"Okay. I understand." He knew she was going to say they messed up, but with very strong words. "Some friends of mine are on their way up. Do you want to meet them?" The little girl nodded, big blue eyes sparkling. As her curly pig tails bobbed, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

"Hey, Jimmy," Olivia said, Allie sitting comfortably on her hip. "Who's this?"

"Spawn of Stacy and Greg."

"I just saw Stacy a week ago. This isn't her daughter."

"Mommy's name is Allison, Uncle Wilson. Not Stacy, ya goofus."

"Oh, yeah. That's Greg." Liv jumped down and walked over to Allie. "Hi!"

"Stacy took off, and Allison stepped in."

"Similar to me and Elliot, eh?" He nodded. "How have you been?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Good. Elliot's 14-year-old twins got into Millerville out here. I thought I'd stop in and say hello." Wlison nodded.

"She's gotten so big."

"Yeah. 18 months old now."

"May I?"

"Sure. Allie? Would you like to see Jimmy?" The baby hid her face. Elliot came in, looking for his wife.

"Dada...?" she called, looking at the man coming in the door. He took his baby and smiled at his wife.

"Hi, Monkey. James," he said, offering a hand. "My wife and I have a little more paper work for you. Allie, can you play with the other little girl?"

"My name's 'Livia Madison House. You can call me Liv. Everyone does, except Daddy. He calls me Booger, Snotty, Princess, Monkey, and Olivia Madison House Get In Here Now!" Elliot laughed.

"Hi Liv. My name's Elliot. You see that very pretty lady there? Her name's Olivia, too!"

"Like me?"

"Just like you. This is Allie. Do you want to play with her while I talk to Dr. Wilson?" Liv nodded and pulled her back-pack down off of her back. She pulled a few toys out while Elliot settled Allie on the floor with the older girl. "She looks like Stacy. Named after Olivia here?" James shrugged. "So, forms. Papers. Care to finish signing?

"I thought it was all taken care of a year ago...?"

"One last form. We went to file her adoption papers nad they-"

"JIMMY!" House hollered, slamming into the office. "Hey, half-pint. Lunch. Oh, Detectives Benson and Stabler. Where's Chase? Go check on your little baldies." James rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, its Detectives Stabler and Stabler. This is our daughter, Allie."

"Our as in you and Elliot? 'Cause that ain't his kid. Oddly, she looks like...Jimmy, you beast you!" Liv allowed her father to pick her up.

"Her name's Olivia too, Daddy!"

"House, now's a _really _bad time. I'm signing some paper work."

"Does Cuddy know you had a kid?"

"For the ten millionth time, I'm not with, nor am I every going to be interested in Lisa Cuddy."

"James, can you please sign? I have to get back to my kids' school and say good bye." James signed the paper work.

"Hey, Allie," he said, kneeling down. "Be good, Baby. Okay? Later on, if you want to know me, all you have to do is ask. I'm okay with it. Okay Sweetie?" Allie lunged to Elliot, and smiled.

"Dada."

"See? She's fine. Thanks James." Elliot smiled warmly, as Olivia ordered him to, and the family left.

"I like Elliot, Daddy. He has pretty eyes like you."

"Thanks."

"Well, now you know," James said, flopping back into his chair. "Elliot and Olivia are raising my daughter."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Elliot's her Daddy. I'm just the father," he said softly.


	16. The Birth

The music blared through the empty house. It was Allison's first official day on maternity leave. She still had 4 weeks to go before their first son was due to be born, and was taking the time to unpack the boxes from their small condo. When Liv was 6 months old, the small family bought a 2 bedroom condo. Now the family was growing. Seeing Allison pregnant brought out a side of Greg the world had never seen. He was protective, kind, and downright nice. To her. The rest of PPTH hid in fear of death. The closer to the due date they got, the worse he behaved to anyone but her.

When they found out that they were having a little boy, House decided that the condo wouldn't do. The kids would need their own rooms. They bought a large house in a nice area. It had 4 bedrooms, a large room that would become the play room, and a nice large kitchen where Allison swore she would learn to cook Chinese food so Wilson would make the drive out there often. House had a house.

Allison danced around while Liv played at her feet, chattering away about her G.I. Joe doll, and taking time every half hour or so to ask a few million questions. Allison answered every one, and put dishes away.

"Mommy?" Liv asked. "Can I play Daddy's piano?" Allison nodded and turned off the iPod dock. The three-year-old scampered off to Greg's piano. Allison frowned where Liv couldn't see. Liv looked like Stacy sometimes; the lop-sided grin gave it away the most.

"At least she has His eyes," Allison reminded herself. "Love ya, Liv!" she called. Allison silently reminded herself who the child called Mommy, who'd been there for the first tooth, first cold, first step, first everything. Except the first kick, first breath, first shot. Allison stopped herself. She was going to go through it all with the baby she was pregnant with. She'd felt him tap-dance on her bladder enough to know he was a good kicker. Her back had been hurting most of the orning, but she figured it was due to the unpacking lifting Liv wrong, and not resting enough. Deciding to take a break, Allison looked around the room. The movers put all the furnature in, and all that was left were a few boxes. It had taken them 3 months to unpack this far, and there were still more. At least they were done for now. The last few boxes in the garage could wait.

"Mama?" Liv called. "Why is my high chair in the garage?"

"You haven't used it in 6 months. We'll bring it back out when your brother is big enough to use it."

Allison stretch on the couch and placed a lazy hand on her rounded middle. Her back was hurting more, so she turned to her side. Still uncomfortable, she turned again.

"Ow," Allison said, grabbing her back. "What the hell, Ow!"she nearly yelled.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Now the pain was stedily getting worse. Finally after a minute, it subsided.

"Your brother wants to-OW! Jesus CHRIST that hurt!"

"Why'd you say "cheese and rice?"

"I said Je-" Allison stopped grabbing her back again. "Holy crap! OW!" Liv ran over.

"Mommy?"

"Get my phone honey. Call Daddy." Allison hobbled towards the bathroom.

"What button?"

"The number 1, then the green phone button," she said from the pther side of the bathroom door. Liv hit the two buttons and waited. She could hear Allison crying in pain.

"Daddy?" she said innocently. "Mommy said I could call you."

"_Daddy is with Dr. Cuddy, Liv. Can I call back_?"

"Mommy's crying. Her back hurts and she said Cheese and Rice." Greg was quiet. "Daddy?"

"Tell Daddy that my water broke," Allison said, still in the bathroom.

"How can water break Mommy?"

"_I'm coming home_." The line went dead.

"Daddy's coming home." Liv waited to hear something from her mother. "Mommy?" Allison tried to call 911, but the phone had cut out. They didn't have a land line connected yet. Her battery was shot, and her charger was at work.

"Livvie, I need you to go next door and get Walt's Mom."

"Mommy, I can't leave by myself. You said-"

"Olivia Madison, I need you to get Walter's Mother right now. The baby decided to come early, and I can not do this alone. Daddy won't be home for another hour. Go _Now_!" Liv stood completely still, terrified. Allison had Never yelled at her or even so much as fussed. Allison doubled over in pain, holding the bathtub for support.

"I'm scared, Mommy."

"It will be fine. Don't cross the street. Come right back and take Mommy's cell phone." Liv took the phone and ran out the front door. Allison was grateful the chid didn't know it wasn't working. She braced herself as another hard contraction hit. After 3 more contractions, the front door opened again. Liv ran to her mom.

"No one's home." Allison sighed.

"We're going to go upstairs to my bathroom. I want you to get all the towels you can find and come right into my bathroom." Liv nodded and scampered into the laundry room.

When Liv came upstairs, Allison was in the bathtub. The child put towels down where her mother directed. Allison sent Liv downstairs into the kitchen to get the medical kit, and the nursery to get the brush and comb gift set. there would be a thermometer and something to suction the baby's nose and mouth. Allison yelled out as another contraction hit, and she started to push. The baby was coming, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The pain all morning must have been labor, and now she was going to be giving birth in her bath tub, with no one there to help her but the 3 and 1/2 year old girl, who was absolutely terrified.

"Livvie, I need you to look at my eyes. I'm having the baby Now. He's coming out, and I need your help." Allison breathed and pushed through another contraction. "I want you to go back to Walt's house and know again. If they aren't home, go to Reilly's house." Allison looked at the alarm clock on the counter. No one would be home. "On second thought, just stay here."

"Mommy, can I help?"

"Can you take that cup, and put ice in it?" Liv grabbed the plastic cup and ran rown stairs. She missed another contraction. Allison figured she could time Liv's trips during each contraction, and she'd miss a lot of it. She looked at the clock again. It had been half an hour since she called Greg. Another 15 and he'd be home. Another 15 and she may have the baby. Allison was scared.

"I brought you ice Mommy." Liv looked so tiny ther Allison. She was small for her age; only weighing in at 27, and she was short on top of that. She just seemed so little and young to Allison suddenly.

"Liv, you are being so brave," Allison whispered. "What a big girl." Liv smiled weakly. "Can you watch from the baby's room and tell me when Daddy gets here?" Liv nodded and ran off. Allison felt another push coming on, and went with it. This time, she grabbed a rag and bit down on it, crying in pain, loudly. Another contraction followed almost immediatly, and she felt him sliding out.

"Mommy, Daddy's home!" Liv yelled running to the bathroom. "Mommy?" she saw the blood in the bath water.

"Go get him-" she screamed. Liv ran off again.

"DADDY!" she screamed, crying. Her father hobbled up the stair into the house. "Daddy, mommy's in the bath tub and there's blood."

"Oh God, ALLISON?" he yelled. There was no response. Greg followed Liv up the stairs as fast as he could. "Allison," he called entering the bathroom.

"He's coming," she cried. Greg took the coat off and held his wife's hand. He looked, saw a head and changed position to deliver.

"Oh my God. Allie, you're doing just fine. He's looking great. Push for me, honey." Allison pushed, and with the help of her husband, the baby was out.

_fox owns house_

_fox owns house_

_fox owns house_

_fox owns house_

Greg handed his wife the little boy. He was healthy, crying and pink. Liv had come in when she heard the baby crying. She was still scared from all the blood, but Daddy was there, and they were happy.

"Dr House," the paramedic said, wrapping Allison in a blanket. "We'll need to take the baby in as well."

"Well, Duh," Greg said sarcastically. "Liv, get your coat and shoes on. We're going to go to my work for a little while." Liv still hadn't said a word. She wandered off to do as her father asked. "You did wonderfully, Allison," he whispered, kissing her.

They loaded into the ambulance and, with neighbors who were no where to be seen when needed, were on the lawn watching. Liv blushed, making no eye contact. Greg lifted her into the back of the ambulance and climbed in. She snuggled into his chest.

"Is she okay?" Allison asked, noticing that Liv didn't look all right.

"Liver, are you okay?"

"There was a lot of blood," she whispered.

"You did such a good job, Liv. You were very brave," one of the medics said.

"How do you know? You weren't there!" She said. Greg laughed. "Is that what it was like when I was born, Daddy?" Greg went white. He and Allison stared for a moment. "Daddy?"

"That is what most births look like, sweetie," the medic said. She knew the whole story as did most of the hospital staff.

"When you came into our world, it was a little different, sweet heart," Allison filled in. "When I first met you, Daddy was holding you, and you were crying, just like your brother was."

"Oh. Okay." Liv was satisfied for now, and Greg would talk to her about it next time she asked. For now, the family of four was happy, healthy, and driving towards PPTH.

"We're getting a land line tomorrow," Allison said, directly at Greg. "_You_ are getting it tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yep." He kissed her forehead. "First thing before we come visit you and...we need to name him."

"Elliot?" Liv asked.

"I like it."

"Me, too."

"Elliot Gregory House it is." And it was settled.


	17. To Liv and Let Liv

Title: To Liv and let Liv

Series: Instant Gratification

Rated: PG-13

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no Sue.

Authors Notes: Read part 1, "Instant Gratification," or you will have no Clue what the hell is going on. :o) This is the first of little add-ons with House starring as Dad to the little Liv. Many MANY more to come.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

House stared into the big blue eyes of his 3-year-old daughter. "Now," he repeated.

"NO!" she said firmly.

"One-"

"Two. Three." This child was daring.

"You will sit at that table, young lady, and eat that dinner I cooked."

"Its too yucky! I want Mommy's food."

"Mommy will be home tomorrow with your new baby brother. Don't you want to show her that you are a Big Girl?" She folded her arms. "Just eat it."

"Make me." House stood up straight and walked into the garage. Liv sat firmly on the couch awaiting his return and the Time-Out she knew was coming. To her surprised to see hime return with her old high chair. He calmly adjusted it to the level of the table, unhooked the tray and wiped it down. She sat firm until her father picked her up and hobbled over to the high chair. Liv knew better than to wiggle when Daddy carried her. He'd fallen once with her and had to get a shot in his leg.

"There." Greg buckled her in, put the tray on, and set her food in front of her. "Eat."

"No."

"You aren't getting up, there will be no Care Bears, and you will Not, I REPEAT, Not get to play my piano until you take 6 "Big Girl" bites." Liv sat very firm, and did not tough the plate. Greg looked at the food and Liv leaned over nose to nose with her father.

"Its Yucky." Greg sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed his wife's room number at the hospital.

"Allison?"

"Hi," came a happy, but tired response. "How's the Liver Spot?"

"Won't eat."

"Cut the crusts off." Greg furrowed his brow, took the plate, and did what was he was told. As soon as the plate was in front of Liv, the sandwich quickly disappear.

"More please, Daddy?"

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

End for now. Working on plenty more with Li and co.


	18. Nightmares

Liv woke screaming. Ever since the 3 (and one half, mind you never forget that) year old had seen the latest Harry Potter movie (she'd begged Greg for hours) she's been terrified. Allison checked on her 4-month old son, who was sleeping in the mesh-sided portable bed Liv had used just a few years earlier.

"DADDY!" the child cried again. Allison lifter her out of the bed. "I want daddy," Liv whimpered.

"He's at work tonight, honey. Can I sit with you tonight?" Liv nodded, her shaggy brown hair bobbing. "Twinkle Twinkle, Little star?"

"No!" she pouted.

"ABC's?"

"Are you on Crack, Mommy?" the quick-witted Greg-clone of a child asked. Allison laughed.

"You spend too much time with Daddy and Dr. Wilson." She sighed. "What song?"

"Daddy's song?"

"I am not singing Teenage Wasteland."

"No," Liv whined. "Goodnight Livvie." Allison swallowed. She'd never heard her husband sing that.

"How does it go?"

"Goodnight Livvie, I love you. And your Mommy loves you too. You love us, we love you, Brother Elliot loves you too. Good night Livvie, I love you. And your mommy loves you, too." Liv sang the song to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Allison felt her eyes tear. Greg could be so sweet when no one was looking. She repeated the song, substituting 'Mommy,' for 'Daddy.' As soon as Liv was asleep, Allison went into the living room.

"Hi," Greg said, throwing his jacket on the couch, and kicking his shoes into a random pile. "Remind me to Kill Cuddy later. Liv having nightmares still?" Allison kissed him deeply. "What'd I do?"

"You're a great Dad, do you know that?" Greg just grinned at his wife.


	19. Class Clown

Title: Class Clown

Series: Instant Gratification

Rated: PG

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no Sue.

Authors Notes: Read part 1, "Instant Gratification," or you will have no Clue what the hell is going on. :o)

Also, this is another cute little snap shot of life with House. I TOTALLY see Liv looking just like him.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Liv joined her new class in circle time. The first day in the 4-year-old room had been pleasent. She was allowed the Little Legos (like she played with at home) and she was able to paint longer than in her old class. Also, at music time, the tacher let her play the class room piano. Liv had taken lessons since she was 2, and was happy to play all day if she'd been allowed.

Now, it was getting dark outside. Other doctors and nurses were picking up the children, while some kids were being dropped off for night-shift workers. Liv loved this time of day. This is when story time at the dinner table started, and when they got to share things with the group. At least, thats how it was in her old class room.

"Okay, my chipmunks, we have a new friend today. Olivia House has just joined the 4-year-old room." The kids stared at her, as if they just reaslized she was there. "Why don't we welcome her? We're going to take turns singing our favorite song. When I call your name, you may stand up to sing.

"Aiden," she called.

"Twinkle Twinkle, Little star," he sang. At the end of the song, he blushed and hid his face in his folded arms on the table.

"Keri,"

"I don't want to," she whispered.

"I'll sing!" Liv offered.

"Okay." Liv stood and cleared her throat. Allison stood at the door, watching her lovely daughter. She stood as straight as she could before she started to dance and sing.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie-" Allison covered the child's mouth, eyes wide.


	20. Double Take

Allison sat in Greg's chair. He'd be there soon, once he dropped of Elliot in his classroom at the daycare at PPTH. House loved having two children. Liv was sarcastic and funny, for 5, and Elliot was quiet and sweet. The little boy was nearly 2, and looked like a minuture version of his father. He was his mother's child though. He was cuddly, happy, quiet and just sweet as an angel. House's reputation was sinking quickly. He tried to toughen his image by giving Elliot a stuffed dog. The pup was cute, and very soft. House named the thing Cujo.

Allison sighed happily when she heard the door open.

"We talked about this; wife or not, pregnant or not, that is _not your chair_." He reached a hand out to help her up. "How did the appointment go? Boy or girl?" He hated missing the appointment, but traffic had prevented him from making it from dropping Liv off at school.

"Hey, House," she said, kissing him. "How'd you like a surprise?"

"Hmm...can't get pregnant twice," he said, wiggling the eyebrows. She laughed.

"Actually," she started. "Part of the surprise has to do with that."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, two boys." Her smile faded when she notcied he wasn't too pleased.

"As in we're having twins?" he whispered. "Oh god."

"Are you okay?"

"I can handle one at a time. I don't know about two." He sat down, and tossed his cane behind him. "I can carry one child, Allison. I'm not well-equipt to carry two."

"We'll manage," she said, attempting to reassure him. Allison fought crying. It was a losing battle and she put her face into her hands. House hobbled to his wife and took a deep breath. He hated the sight of her crying. Allison felt his hands on her shoulder and tucked into his arms. Greg pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Allison," he said wiping her cheeks. "I'm happy, I'm just...surprised."

"And scared?"

"A little."

"Me too."

"We'll manage," he said, hugging her again. "We will have two health, happy, wonderful little boys in a few months, and an incredibly full house." Allison laughed.

"No pun intended."

"Are you okay?"

"Remember how happy I was when you told me about Elliot?" Allison nodded. "And how excited we were this time around?" Another nod. "I'm twice as excited now," he said, kissing her deeply.


	21. How'd That get there?

"Daddy?" the five-year-old asked.

"Hmm?"

"Mommy has two babies in her tummy, right?"

"Yep." Gregory House looked away from his gameboy and smiled at his lovely little daughter.

"How'd they get there?" Greg felt the blood drain from his face. "Daddy? How'd the babies get there?"

"Well, you see, Liv..." Allison chuckled lightly from the kitchen. "When Mommy and Daddy kiss...no...When a man and...no...I'll tell you when you're older."

"You don't know how they got there?"

"I know how they got there, Olivia. I'm a doctor." Liv raised an eye brow and Allison laughed at the situation. "Ask your mother. She's a doctor, too." Allison glared at him.

"Hey, Mom? Same question."

"Mommy kissed Daddy, Daddy told God, and God put them there."

"Mom?"

"What?"

"That's a load. Daddy doesn't believe in God. Neither do you." Greg groaned. "What's the big secret? I know where they come out. I just wanna know how they got in!" Greg pulled his daughter up on the couch next to him.

"Olivia, when two people love each other very much, and they are over 35...remember that number...35. When they love each other and they are over 35, they sleep in the same bed. If they really love each other, things happen in the bed and they have a baby about 9 months later. There are requirements; you have to be over 35," he stressed. "There has to be a man and a woman, and it may NEVER happen while we are in the same house." Allison couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, and fell into a giggling fit.

"I have to be 35? That's old!"

"Hey! Its not that old, Olivia," Allison called as the child ran off to play in the yard. "Greg? 35?"

"I do not want to have a teenage parent on my hands. If I teach her now 35, maybe she'll wait until she's 25."

"Doubt it."

"Dammit." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can't we lock her up for puberty?"

"We can make her do paper work at the hospital..."

"Cuddy'll love that."

"Our parents survived out teen years, we'll live through theirs." Allison maneuvered herself onto the couch. "We have two great kids, Gregory."

"And in 4 months, we'll have 4 great kids." He rubbed her belly, and was rewarded with a swift kick to the hand.


	22. Alex Chase

"Robbie?" a woman called into the board room.

"Lora?" He smiled, hugging the woman. "How are you! Its been, god, a year?"

"Almost."

"What brings you state-side? Miss me?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Wilson," she said gently. Chase frowned. "Stage 4."

"Oh, God." He sat down in the nearest chair. He and Lora had grown up together. They were best friends, lovers, and deep down, even more. "How-?"

"I found out a month ago, when my son was born."

"Son?"

"Alexander."

"Is he-?"

"He's fine. Not yours, but his father left when I got sick. Couldn't deal with it." Chase looked around. "The baby is with you co-worker, Allison. You wrote me about her. She's sweet, and very, very pregnant."

"Twin boys, due in 2 months," he said softly. "What's going to happen with Alexander?" He didn't need to say 'if.' It was stage 4, there was no if, it was 'when.'

"I don't know. His father is...who knows where. My family is gone, and all I have is you."

"I'll care for him," he said holding the woman closely. "I'll raise him, love him, teach him, and give him a better family than we had, Lora. I promise." She nodded, crying now for the first time.

"Do you have someone here who can do the paper work?"

"Yeah," he choked out. "I'll talk to Dr. Cuddy."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

Less than a week later, Robert was a father, and the child was without his mother. She'd died holding Robert's hand. Now he stood in his apartment, staring around, clueless as to how to care for the baby. He'd felt a pang of guilt for riding House 5 years ago when Liv was dropped in his lap suddenly.

"Well, Alex, welcome home." Before he could really think, a knock on his door pulled him back to reality. Allison, Wilson, House and the kids stood there, with boxes and bags. "Come in," he said, a little surprised to see them.

"My wife seems to think you could use these. We won't need them for another few months." House nudged Wilson who carried the boxes. "Aparrently its clothes, bottles, toys, a car seat, and a few dozen of cloth diapers...complete with covers. Cheaper than dispoable, and holds a fair amount of baby puke."

"This contraption is a bed...I think," Wilson said holding up the compacted bassinet.

"Where's he going to sleep?" Greg asked.

"Do you have a dishwasher? I have bottles for you, and they should be cleaned before you use them." Allison asked, surveying the apartment.

"I...what?" he was clearly overwhelmed, and Alex started to fuss in his arms. Greg took the baby, adjusted him in the young man's arms to be more comfortable, and he was quiet again.

"Greg, take Chase and the kids to McDonalds. Wilson and I'll get the place cleaned up." House nodded and dragged a totally confused Chase back to the minivan Allison now sported with Pride. "Alex can use one of the twin's caseats and there is a packed diaper bag in the back I got ready for him before we left. Formula and everything," she reminded him.

"Got it!" he called back.

"This place is a Lot cleaner than Greg's was," she commented as the first of many gadgets and boxes was unpacked. She set up the bassinet and filled the storage with diapers. After starting the dishwasher full of bottles, pacifiers, nipples, spoons, formula scoops and teething rattles, she settled on the floor to futz with the bouncer chair.

"Its actually pretty nice!" Wilson started puting the clothes away in the same plastic drawers that Allison had used for Liv when she'd first been handed over to Greg. It wasn't what she'd had to do 5 years ago, but it was a lot more difficult with two babies kicking the crap out of her. "Cameron, why don't I do that, you sit on the couch and unpack the clothes." She nodded and moved.

"Ow," she said grabbing her back. Wilson moved to help her to the couch. "I'm fine. Still have a way to go before they come out." He gently helped her sit.

"You rest, I'll ge things ready. House'll kill me if you go into early labor." She smiled, but unpacked a bag of clothes anyway. "Flash back?"

"Yeah. It wasn't all that long ago that Stacy dropped Liv off in our laps."

"Still hate her, I see."

"Actually, that day was the turning point in our lives. She saved Greg's life. He'd have O.D.'ed on Vicodin by now if he hadn't stopped for Liv. I hate what she did, but look at how it turned out! We're married, have 2 beautiful kids, two more on the way, and he's-"

"Greg is still Greg, but he's the greg I knew years ago, before the infarction."

"I thought he was the same before. Stacy said-"

"She lived with him for 5 years, but she really didn't know him well. This is how he was before. Before Stacy, before his leg, before she walked out. He was a happy med student, young head-strong doctor. He was happy before, and you've made him happy again. Not Stacy."

"And at the same time, if she hadn't cheated on her husband, hadn't flaked on her baby, hadn't tried to come back, we wouldn't be married. I owe her-"

"You owe her nothing."

"Except a smack with his cane."

"Is she still trying to get Liv?"

"Yeah, its been dragging through the courts for 6 months now. What she has is the right to see her; come to school plays, recitals, piano things, dance, ballet, but she can not approach Liv, or speak to her. She can watch, that's it."

"How'd she swing that?"

"Greg's idea."

"Are you kidding?" Wilson choked out. "Why-?"

"She has the right to know what she gave up. She's her birth mother, and she should be able to see her daughter even if her daughter can't see her." Allison chucked the empty box to Wilson who put it next to the door. "I don't hate her. I know I don't like her."

"Limbo between the two?" he asked, handing her a bottle of water. She nodded, sipping at it.

"This is what I need...more water. I'm retaining more than enough. I'm huge."

"Oh, you're pregnant with twins. You'll lose the weight. How long with Elliot?"

"oh, 5 or 6 weeks and I was back in my old prepregnancy clothes. I'm twice as big though." He rolled his eyes.

"You're beautiful. I know Greg thinks so. I see him playing grab-ass at work. You'd have to be blind not to see he still thinks your hot." Feeling a little edgy and on dangerous ground, Wilson got off the subject. "Should someone stay here? Make sure he knows what he's doing? I mean, they were best friends. He shouldn't be alone right now."

"Greg won't stay. I'm still nursing Elliot-"

"He's nearly 2! You still breast feed?"

"Only at night."

"I'll take the couch. I helped Greg with the kids enough to know how to do this." Allison nodded and removed herself from the couch. "Is that everything?" he asked looking around the apartment. There was a place for Alex to sleep, bottles were running through the dishwasher, clean clothes, diapers, wipes, and Allison was writing a basic schedule for the baby. Chase would have enough help to get started, and as his new son grew, he'd learn what he needed to do, and would be able to ask his friends for help.

"I'll give them a call," Allison called as she finished the list. It was getting late and her children were probably ready for bed. She dialed Greg's cell phone and informed him of all that was going on. When she hung up, Wilson had started unpacking the bottles from the dishwasher. "Let me show you how-"

"I know," he said, showing her a formula filled bottle, ready for the fridge. "4 ounces water, two scoops powder, nipple, ring, lid, and fridge. I fixed plenty for your kids. Kinda used to it now."

"Good." Chase walked in, with a very loud crying baby. "Everything okay?"

"Why's he crying?"

"Einstein woke him up because he didn't think he was breathing. Overtired, and woke Elliot and Liv, who are equally pissed. Can we go?"

"Don't worry, he'll calm down," Allison said as she followed her husband out the door. Wilson took the fussy baby and bounced him.

"You're not going?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with a kid when you've never so much as held Liv or Elliot. You need help," he added as he put a pacifier into the baby's mouth.

"I've held Liv."

"No, you put her on your shoulders to take her up to the daycare a week ago. This is different. He needs to be held a certain way, fed a certain way, and changed regularly." The baby was quiet, and started to sleep. "See? I know all the tricks."

"Fine. You get the couch." Chase walked away.

"Hey, Chase?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Funeral."

"Not going to be one. No family, only me and Alex." Wilson nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Were you two..?"

"No. We'd tried, but she's not really my type," he said, laughing lightly.

"She was beautiful."

"She wasn't my type."

"What part?"

"The woman part. I'm gay. You had no idea?" Wilson shook his head. "Still want that couch?" Chase was used to people pulling away when he let them in on his secret.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chase smiled and went to retrieve pillows and a blanket.

"Thanks, Wilson," he said. Wilson smiled and clapped his hand down on the slender shoulder of the younger man. "Night."

"Night."


	23. Stormy Weather

Liv watched her father and Elliot drive off. He was still small enough to go into the daycare, only 2, and not old enough to stay home with Very pregnant mommy. He'd been happy to go. Liv was happy to stay. She hoped she would see the new babies being born like she had Elliot. Her parents called the baby boys Jeffery and Douglas. Her mother said Jeffery was constantly kicking her, squirming, and rarely was still, but baby Doug was calm, nudged her a bit here and there, but just relaxed.

Dad usually came home for lunch, so Liv would be fine with him leaving for a while. She was happy to sit at the piano and entertain her mother. Allison had taken up residency on the down stairs sofa-bed. She was to stay there as much as possible. The boys were due any day now, and she wanted them in there as long as possible. They would be small, seeing as there were two of them in there, so the longer they waited, the bigger they'd be. Jeffery was bigger than Doug, according to Allison, by at least a pound. Something about a picture they took of the baby in her tummy still. Liv shrugged it off and sat at her piano.

As far as music in the House house was concerned, there was plenty to go around. Greg had his grand piano, and Liv had her own upright. She'd picked it out for her 5th birthday several months ago. Liv was in charge of keeping the baby gate closed around it, making sure it was dusted, and playing it for 1 hour a day. Theplaying was the easy part. She could sit and play at it for 6 hours a day, if they would let her.

"Liv-o?"

"Hmm?" she said over her shoulder to her mother.

"Will you play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" Liv smiled and opened the small piano book. It was her first 'two-hand' song that the teacher taught her. Daddy, of course, taught her two hand songs, but this one, she'd learned by reading the music. She played and Allison listened as she drew in her sketch book. "That was Lovely, Liv-ly." The girl giggled. Her parents came up with more nicknames for her than anyone else, even Wilson.

"Hey, yo, Ma!" Allison chuckled at the girl. "When we gonna get some serious munchies here?"

"Daddy has been making fun of Eric with you again, hasn't he?"

"Yep. Hungry?"

"Very."

"Pizza?"

"Nah. How about we have some breakfast. Would you like some oat meal?" Liv glared at her.

"Daddy said you have to stay there until Walter's mom gets here. He gave me a pop tart for breakfast. I can bring you yogurt, or granola, or cheese sticks."

"I don't want any of that. I need a milk shake and a cheese burger." Liv's jaw dropped. That was Dad food, NOT Mom food.

"Are you serious? Who are you and where's Mom?" Allison threw a pillow at her daughter. "Want your phone?"

"Nah. I have a feeling that Daddy's going to send Wilson over."

"Why?"

"Yesterday he sent Robert, the day before that it was Dr. Cuddy, and then Friday we had Foreman." Sure enough, within a minute, a car was driving up. Wilson stepped in with bags of food. "You can tell him we're fine," Allison told the man entering her home.

"He just worries, is all."

"I know." James smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Eggs, pancakes, waffles, or-"

"All three!" Allison yelled. James laughed.

"Mom, I'm going to Walter's," Liv said when she saw the boy peeking into the front window. Before Allison could remind her to wear shoes, the child was gone. At least the neighbor was expecting the girl.

"Allison," James called after a good 20 minutes. He brought a tray of food and pawed at the sleeping woman. She smiled and dove into each plate, eating more than enough for three, downing a glass of milk, another of juice, and stiffling a burp. "Hungry?"

"You have no idea."

"More?"

"Nah." She stretched and smiled. "Sorry," she muttered, after nearly knocking him off her couch with the giant belly. He laughed. She teared up.

"Oh, Allison, Its okay."

"I'm huge-" she cried.

"You've gained 40. That's not a lot for carrying twins."

"I feel a lot bigger."

"You look beautiful," he soothed. He smothed her hair down. Her crying slowed and she was quiet.

"Hormones..."she said soflty. He nodded and continued to smooth her hair. She wiped her eyes. When Wilson offered her a hug, she took it gratefully. "Do you think I'm still beautiful to him?"

"He'd be crazy not to think so. I mean, Christ, look at you! What's not to love?" Allison blushed. James took a deep breath and looked her over. "You have the same hair, eyes and smile that made the whole damn hospital fall in-love with you. The only thing different is you had two people kicking the crap out of your kidneys!" Allison laughed. "Look at me," he coaxed. "You are very beautiful, and don't let a little pregnancy weight make you feel otherwise."

"Thanks," she whispered. He was so sweet to her, and she knew how harsh Greg was with the world...especially when she was pregnant. The gentle smile on his face broght her closer. Without thinking, she kissed him. After a moment, it hit both of them wha they had just done. One kiss, and Greg was going to kill Wilson. One kiss, and Allison had become the one who cheated on her husband.

One kiss, and Allison had damned herself.

"Oh...God..."Wilson said getting up get his shoes and coat. "He's going to kill me."

"No, me...I kissed you. I'm sorry." Allison started to hyperventalate. "What have I done?" she whispered. "Wilson, we have to tell him. He'll be able to fogive us if we tell him." Suddenly, her body shook with pain and she let out a harsh scream.

"Oh God! Labor?" she nodded. "Great. Now he'll really kill me."

"Hospital...now," she breathed. "Get Liv and call Greg."

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

Liv covered her eyes as Wilson sped through the neighborhood. It was raining very hard, and the lightning and thunder crashed loudly around the car. They came to a screeching stop at the only exit of the neighborhood. Several large trees were down, and the wind was pushing more close to the brink of falling.

"We have to get back to the house," Wilson said, looking around. "This is _not_ good."

"James Wilson, I am not having another home birth. Get me to the fu-" her swearing was stiffled by a roll of thunder, Liv's scream and her own. A tree fell behind them. "Now we're suck." She breathed deeply. "James, you're going to have to deliver them here."

"Not again, Mommy," Liv begged.

"Olivia," she warned. Allison took a deep breath and let it our slowly. "James, my water broke."

"How long was it with Elliot?"

"Half an hour, maybe 40 minutes." James checked his phone.

"No service." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Twice in a row," she moaned. "Remind me next time, to move into the hospital a month before I'm due." Wilson rubbed her back through another contraction while the rain and thunder drowned out some of her crying.

"Allison, I need to..." He looked uncomfortable. Allison nodded. "Why don't we put a DVD on for liv, and take this to the back of the van? I'll move the car seats up and set it up."

"Mommy," Liv whispered when Wilson stepped out of the minivan. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too, honey. But you're a lucky girl. You get to see all of your brothers' being born now."

"I don't want to, though." Allison fought through another contraction while James took car seats out and stashed them in the middle between Liv and Elliot's seats. Loud thuds could be heard as he folded down the back row of seats and lay down the car blankets. Wilson checked his phone again.

"I have service!" He dialed Greg's cell. "House, she's in labor, water broke, and we're trapped. Trees are down all around the van at the entrance to your neighborhood."

"_Oh Jesus_."

"I'm going to deliver them," he said, shaking.

"_Touch my wife and die_."

"I'm dead already. She's done this before, House. You need to get your ass over here. Now."

"_YEAH YA THINK? I'm on my way. Do what you need to to help her, Jimmy_." The line went dead.

"Greg is 40 minutes out."

"I'm turning on Fraggle Rock. Put on your headphones, Liv." Allison left the car on and Wilson helped her to the back of the van. Allison screamed as a hard contraction hit her. He checked her out.

"I see a head, Allison," he gasped. "Next contraction, push." With in seconds, another one hit, and she pushed. Liv took the headphones off and turned to watch. It wasn't as bad as she remembered it from Elliot's birth. After several minutes, the first baby was out, and Wilson cleaned him up. The baby was crying, bloody, and gross. Wilson rubbed him down, cleaning nasty stuff from his eyes, mouth and nose. Soon, he started to look like a baby. As soon as a diaper was on the baby, and several blankets, Wilson looked around the car. "I'm putting him in the car seat," he said, setting the baby in the carrier nearest to him. The other baby was coming. "Okay, Allie, push," he said with confidence. "Push again, Allison, you're doing great."

"I can't," she whispere. Wilson took her hand. "I want Greg."

"I know. I wish he was here, too. We'll see him soon. The baby is coming with or without Greg. You can do this. You've done it twice now!" Allison nodded, and as the next contraction hit, she pushed, and the second baby was out. "Two boys," he said. "10:20 and 10:27." He cleaned the second baby and checked him out. "He's having trouble breathing," he said. Allison stared. Wilson cleared the boy's nose and mouth again. "We need to get him to a hospital, Now."

"How far out is he?" Wilson looked at the clock.

"About 5 minutes now. Hopefully he sent an ambulance."

"Call him." Wilson dialed again.

"_House_," came from the phone.

"Greg, where are you?"

"_Back of the ambulance about 6 minutes out. I only hear one baby crying_."

"Put a rush on them. The littler one is having problems."

"_MOVE YOUR ASSES_!" House yelled. "_One's in trouble_."

"Greg-"

"_Give me Allison_." Wilson handed the phone to Allison. "_Sweetie, we're almost there. Stay calm_."

"I'm trying."

"_We're just passing the grocery store. Less than 5 minu_-" The phone cut out as the storm raged on outside the car.

"SHIT!" He continued to rub the baby to help the breathing. The baby let out a weak cry here and there, but nothing good enough to get decent air. "Come on, buddy. Stay with me." The next four minutes dragged by slowly while the baby made little progress. A knock on the window alerted the group to Greg's presence.

"Allison," he said, hugging her. The medics got to work on the babies immediatly, giving the smaller baby air. They were calling them Baby A and Baby B. "They have names, you idiots. "Baby A" is Jeffery Michael, and his name is Douglas Arthur," House snapped. "As in He will return." Allison looked up at him as Douglas started crying loudly. "Sounds like he likes the name," Greg said helping the medics move the woman to the ambulance.

"Dad?" Liv called from her car seat.

"Livvie, you saw it again?"

"Is he okay?"

"I think he'll be fine." Greg unbuckled her and went to turn the car off. He handed his daughter off to Wilson. "Get in with Allison. I'll be right there." He locked up the van and left a note to have it towed to his home.

"What happened to naming him after your favorite author, Douglas Addams?" Allison asked as greg climbed in.

"He needed a moral boost. McArthur said, 'I shall return,' and so will our son." Allison wiped a tear from her cheek. "Liv, you approve this time?" She nodded and snuggled in behind her father.

"Well, at least we made it _closer_ to the hospital this time," Allison said.

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

"What had you so worked up that put you into labor? You were fine this morning," Greg asked, eying his wife, noting that Wilson hadn't been seen since they got to the hospital hours ago.

"Not now, honey," she begged, moving Jeff into her other arm.

"Allison, if you are hiding some thing from me, don't. I don't hide things from you. Don't hise things from me." Allison sighed and told him the whole story, including the kiss, and James pulling away. "You kissed him?"

"I'm sorry." Greg looked at his wife. "Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you," he said. "But I will need time to trust you."

"Don't hurt him, Greg. It was me."

"I know. Wilson's gay. I'd have more luck bedding him than you." Allison furrowed her brow. "He's with Chase, they pulled a 'House Manuver.'

"A What?"

"A guy left with a baby, calling on a friend for help, falling in-love. He's been with Chase since a week after Chase got Alex."

"They've been together for 2 months? I had no idea." House laughed.

"Allie," he said, calming down from the laughter. "Never do this to me again."

"I swear, I won't kiss anyone else," she said, letting him hug her.

"We'll talk more when you and the boys are home."

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

"Wilson," House said very calmly. "Thank you for being there for Allison. You saved Doug's life this morning."

"Anytime," came a response.

"And if you _ever even think _of kissing my wife again, You will need a better doctor than me to figure out what has been done to you."

"I understand."

"Good."

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

_House, M.D._

A/N: Been working on this one for 2 weeks. Likes?


	24. Friend with a Picture

So, this is part of the "Give A Little Bit" cross over. Stacey Warner and Olivia Benson Stabler meet in the park.

* * *

"Layne Warner," Stacey warned her 4-year-old. "Be careful." The child nodded and continued to climb on the play structure. Stacey watched another few minutes before sitting down with the other moms and nannies on the benches surrounding the playground.

"Stacey?" a voice called. Stacey turned to see her friend, Olivia Benson, next to a stroller. "I thought that was you!"

"Olivia!" The women hugged and sat together. "Who is this little guy?"

"This is my youngest son, Eli. He'll be two in a few months. Are you here with one?" Stacey nodded and pointed out Layne. "Is that Little Olivia?"

"No," Stacey sighed, sadly. "Olivia lives with her father."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Its all right. Layne," she called. "Come here, Love." The little girl came running. "Olivia, this is my daughter, Layne."

"Mommy," a little girl called, crying. She ran to Olivia, lip out. "The swings are all full."

"You, my little friend, will have to wait." Olivia lifter her daughter up. "This is my friend Stacey, and her daughter Layne."

"Hi," Allie said, shyly. "I'm Allison."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're a stranger, and Mommy's a cop, so don't try anything," Allie warned. Stacey laughed.

"I promise." Olivia smoothed her daughter's hair down.

"Go play, Monkey." Allie and Layne ran off.

"I've seen those eyes before." Olivia's stomach dropped. "Does Jimmy know?"

"He signed her over to me when she was an infant. Elliot legally adopted her when she was about Eli's age." Stacey pulled out her wallet and showed Olivia the one picture of her daughter, Liv House, she had.

"She was 12 hours old when I took this. Its the only picture of my daughter I have." Olivia Stabler studied it. "Don't shut him out, Olivia, if he changes his mind. Let him at least know what she looks like." Olivia dug in the diaper bag a moment.

"Allison House sent me these a few months ago, and all of my pictures ended up on my iPod. I never took them off." Stacey felt tears spill over as she looked at the smiling face of Olivia House, Elliot House, and a set of newborn twin boys. "She felt that since her daughter is named after me, and my daughter is named after her, that a birth announcement for Jeffery and Douglas. I didn't get the details of the living arrangements. I had no idea." Stacey touched the screen.

"She looks like Greg," she whispered.

"She'll grow out of it. Allie looks so much lke her father sometimes..."

"She's 100 percent you, except those eyes."

"She got my temper, that's for sure." Stacey smiled, still not looking away from the first picture of her daughter that she'd seen in 5 and a half years.

"My daughter is so beautiful," Stacey whispered.

"Tell you what, stop by my place this weekend, and I'll print you up a copy of that." Stacey's head shot up. "I have several more on my computer; birthdays, Little Elliot's birth announcement..."

"They have a daughter named Liv and a son named Elliot?" Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah. Elliot and I met your Liv when she was 3, and Allison had the baby a week later or so. Your Liv remembered me and Elliot's name, and insisted that she and her brother be "Liv and Elliot," too." Stacey smiled. "She's a healthy, happy kid, Stacey."

"I wish she knew me."

"Give him time."

"Thank you, Olivia." Olivia smiled.

* * *

More to come soon!


	25. Leaving

"I'm leaving." Greg looked up. Allison stood with Liv and Elliot on each side, and the 7-month-old twins strapped into the car seats on the stroller. "You have been horrible to live with the last 4 months, you've been down-right cruel to me and our kids, and I'm done with you." Greg looked away, back down at his gameboy, pretending she wasn't there. She wanted to leave, he wasn't going to stop her. She rolled her eyes and walked her children to the car. It was almost their bed time, so they would sleep the hard part of the drive.

"Mommy?" Elliot said as he was strapped into his car seat. "Why are you crying?"

"I had a fight with your dad, and we're moving."

"What about Cujo?"

"We'll get him later," Liv said, hushing her brother. "Hold Wooby." She handed her bear to the frightened boy as she climbed into the seat between her baby brothers.

"You need to sit in your seat, Liv."

"If I sit back here, I can feed them so you don't have to pull over," Liv countered. Her mother nodded and moved the car seat for the tiny girl. She had grown up quickly when Elliot was born, and loved caring for her baby brothers. She felt if she could keep them happy tonight, then her mother would be happy, too.

The drive was mostly silent. Jeffy had fallen asleep quickly, while Doug was happily sucking on a bottle staring at Liv. Soon, Elliot, too, was asleep. Allison peeked into the rear veiw to look at her daughter. Things had been bad the last few months since House had been...well...House. Allison wasn't ready for Liv to spend the night at a friend's house, and Greg had gotten mad. He'd told her she could, and then looked Allison in the eye and said, "Its not your descision, she's not your daughter."

It had broken Allison's heart. Liv overheard the comment and asked questions. The more she asked, the farther apart Greg and Allison got. They tried to explain that adoption made Allison her mom, but Greg had already crossed the line.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Does Daddy love you?"

"I think he does."

"Then why are we leaving?" Allison didn't answer. She wiped her eyes and kept them on the road. Liv took that to mean it was quiet time, and she closed her eyes to get some sleep, as it was very dark and very late.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

"Nana!" Liv called, running to Allison's mother. It had been just over 13 hours in the car, taking a few potty breaks here and there, but mostly sleeping. They were happy to be out, and free to run around the farm just outside of Hickory Grove. Allison's father went into his house, shutting the door in disapproval.

"Hi Olivia," she said, hugging her quickly before moving to the boys eagerly. "Elliot! Come see your Nana!" She lifted him ups and cuddled him, and kissed each twin equally. Liv frowned. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Why do you hug them more? She is a part of my family as much as the boys."

"Not really," Allison's mother said.

"Hey, Nana?" Liv said. "Do you want to know the difference between me and my brothers?"

"Sure."

"Mom chose me after I was already here." Live smiled and wandered off after a stray kitten had scampered by. Nana was officially told off by her first grandchild.

"She's a lot like her father," Allison said smiling.

"So you left him...because...?" Allison had failed to mention she left Greg. All her mother knew was they were visiting. "He got here 3 hours ago, and explained everything. He's sleeping in your room. Talk to him, honey."

"I thought you-"

"I don't. But you were so happy with him. It doesn't matter if I approve. It matters if you are happy." Allison kissed her mother's cheek and went up the steps to the porch. Her father avoided her gaze and ignored her 'Hi Dad.'

"Greg," she called into the bedroom. He was sitting on her bed, staring at the door, knowing full well she'd be coming in. He looked tired. His eyes were puffy and red; he'd cried.

"I knew you'd come here."

"What are you-"

"Al, I can't let you do this." He took her hands and pulled her into a hug. "I can't let you leave and take everything that's important to me. I need you, and the kids. You guys are my life! I'd still be a pill-popping Vicodin addict, pining after Stacy if you hadn't been there. You gave me a life, Allison. Don't take it away from me."

"You hurt me, Greg."

"I'm an idiot. Livvie's more your child than mine. I have no right to question your parenting. I'm a complete moron." Allison drifted into his arms farther.

"Hey, Greg."

"Hmm?" he said, smelling her hair.

"I love you, ya moron," Allison whispered, kissing him.

"Come home?" he pleaded. She nodded and pushed him farther onto the bed. "Al, do you want more kids?"

"I hadn't thought about it. We never actually tried for those guys...they just sort of...happened."

"Then we need at least one that was thought out and planned."

"Okay. We'll start trying when we get home."

"How about we start trying now?" Allison smiled and pushed him back onto the bed.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

Allison sat in his office chair. She'd done that only when she was pregnant with their three boys. Hopefully, he would get the idea. This however wasn't the case. He had only glared and called her in for a diagnosis.

"Can he wait?"

"Actually, he's sort of, you know, dying."

"Now?"

"Well, he may have a day, possibly two. Why?"

"What happened last time I sat here?"

"I yelled at you," he said, glaring. "Now get out of my chair. Better?"

"What did you say?"

"I said, Pregnant or not- wait. Are you-?" She nodded, smiling. Greg helped her up and kissed her lovingly. "Be a girl!" he told the perfectly flat belly. "We have plenty of boys!"

"Honestly, we'll have another boy. I know it," she said.

"Yeah, probably. Now this guy may actually be dying. Think we can try to cure him?"

"Oh, fine. Let's go."


	26. First baby vs Fifth Baby

When you have your first child, everything is new. When you have your second, third, fourth, and fifth, its new, but not really.

"Greg!"

"Hmm?"

"I put Liv down here, and now she's over there!"

"Pick her up and put her back over here." Allison threw a pillow at her husband as he tried to continue to nap on the couch. "AB  
USE!" he cried.

"You don't get it! She crawled!" Greg opened one eye, and looked. He sat up, and sure enough, Liv was moving towards him.

"Hi honey! Come see Daddy." Liv crawled past her father and went right for the cane, and bumped her head going under the coffee table. "Time to baby proof."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

Liv stared at the baby, who scooted around in a circle on his blanket. He'd never left the blanket, and Liv's art was safe.And suddenly, things changed.

"MOMMY! He is eating my PAPER!" Liv screamed. Allison came running.

"Then don't give it to him, Liver," she said. "Where's your brother?"

"Eating my piano painting!" Liv pointed to the kitchen, where Elliot lay on the floor, knawing on the paper.

"You should keep your painting on the table. Now that Elliot can crawl, he will get into everything he can." Allison smiled at the girl and handed her the rescued painting.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

Allison knew that the twin boys could sit up, so she would place them in the gated circle. This Superyard had been the best baby gift they'd received when they spread the news of Liv learning to crawl. Cuddy had been a life-saver. She sat them in the pen and went about folding the endless laundry that littered the couch. Liv was at school, Elliot was in daycare, and the boys were home with colds.

"Hey guys," she said looking in on the babies. Jeff was crawling around to the edge of the play yard and smiling. "When did you learn to do that?" Allison laughed, and took a picture with the camera they kept handy. She put Doug on his tummy, and found that he, too, could crawl. "Aw, I missed you guys first crawling! We'll call Daddy at work and tell him when he takes a lunch break."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

Liv played her piano as loud as she could, if only to hear herself over Elliot's drum set he'd been given for Christmas. Doug was crying over a toy that Jeff was running around with over his head.

"Hi, Love," Allison said, kissing her husband hello. "How was work?"

"Good. Missing it yet?"

"Are you kidding? I'd give anything for a calm day at work! Jeff's been acting crazy all day, Liv is pissy, and Elliot's trying to one-up her on the noise factor."

"Where's Dylan?"

"He was at my feet a minute ago." Greg looked around the room, thankful it was gated off, containing the children where Allison could do a head-count as she cooked and served their dinner. "Oh, Greg, under the kids' table."

"Did you start crawling, you little monkey?" he asked, fishing the baby out. "I'll get the pen back from Wilson and Chase tomorrow."

"Can I go back to work now?" she asked, pleading as a nerf ball bounced into the pasta.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

Liv spit the runny rice cereal out. Allison spooned more in. It came back out.

"Mmmm. Rice! I think she likes it!"

"She hates it!"

"Its just different!"

"It reeks!" Greg said, turning his head. "You want to have banana instead?"

"She needs to be on this for a few days first. Allergies."

"I'm not allergic to banana. Stacy ate 2 a day. She'll be fine." Allison gave him a pleading look. "All right. We'll wait..."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"Here we go, Sir Elliot!" Allison spooned the mush into the baby's mouth. He gagged and spit it out. "Its food, buddy, I promise." She tried again. "Its in...and its down!"

"We have a winner!" Greg high-fived the baby. "Is it supposed to be thick like that?"

"Not this thick, but Liv hated it thin, so I started him a little thicker than I started her."

"Oh. Cool. So, 3 days and then something new?"

"Yep. You want to feed him? Liv's waking up." Greg took the spoon and scooted in front of the high chair.

"Okay, Chip-munk Cheeks, time for food. Open wide!" He shovelled more food into the baby's mouth. "So good!"

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

Greg stirred the cereal and put Jeff in the high chair. "Here you go," He spooned the first bite. The baby spit it out and cried. "He's pissed," he told his wife.

"Try again. The other two hated it at first." Greg spooned more in.

"And we're both covered. Was Elliot like this?"

"Add a little more water. He'll be fine." Greg stirred more water into the mix, and tried once more.

"Well, we have acceptance. Great job, Big Guy." He finished the feeding and got Doug ready. "Hey Small Fry. Want some?"

"Don't call him that. He'll get a complex!"

"He's a smart kid. Big isn't everything. Try this." The baby chewed down on the spoon as his father put it into his mouth. "Oh, he loves it!"

"Great! Now I don't have to breast feed two babies as much." Allison kissed her husband and went to break up a fight between Liv and Elliot.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"What did you give your brother, Elliot Gregory House?" Allison asked after her youngest baby screamed and was breaking out in hives.

"A bite of my peaches. He was hungry!"

"It is not your job to feed him, Elliot. It is for me and Daddy to do. Get your shoes on. LIV, Get ready to go. We need to get him to the hospital." The two older children got ready as Allison put the baby in his car seat, and took the twins to the car.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," he said softly.

"Its okay, Elliot. You didn't know. He'll be fine. Just go get in the car, and we'll take him to the doctor."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"Why is she crying?"

"I have no idea!" Allison said, rocking the baby. "No fever, Nothing. She's just cranky!"

"Let me see her." House took his daughter and lay her on the kitchen table and gave her a quick check up. "Her gums are swollen. Give me a teething ring." Allison retrieved the frozen toy that Cuddy recommened. The baby chewed on it and calmed.

"She's teething?"

"I suppose so."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"How old was Liv when her teeth came in?" Greg asked as Elliot cried in his father's arms.

"She was just over 7 months. He's not quite 6 months, though."

"He may be getting them early. Can you get the teether?" Allison grabbed the familier toy and put it in her son's mouth. "Is that better?"

"Okay, he gets them early, so maybe he'll sleep now," she said, hoping to catch a little sleep herself.

"I'll stay up. Go to bed." Allison turned over and closed her eyes.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"I have an idea," Cuddy said, holding the crying baby. She took the corner of his bib and ran it along his gums. "It helps when they teeth.

"Oh my god, Thank you!" Allison said, seeing relief come over Jeff's face. "I'll have to keep that in mind when Doug gets his first tooth."

"Any time."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"Give him a wash cloth," Allison moaned in her sleep as Dylan screamed.

"A bit morbid," Greg said.

"Teething...gums itch...give him a wash cloth." Greg grabbed his can and a wash rag. He handed it to the baby who was laying in the portable crib next to Allison and Greg's bed.

"Chew on this, Monkey." The baby, who chewed on everything like every other 6-month-old in the world, pulled the rag to his mouth and sucked on it until he was asleep again.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"Greg, she dropped the binkie." Greg fished the pacifier from under his chair. After studying the soothing device, he went into the kitchen, scrubbed it clean, rinsed it, and blew on it until is was cool and dry before handing back to his wife.

"Here we go," he said.

"Thanks."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"Daddy?" Liv called into her father, who was washing dishes.

"Yes, my Liver and Onions?"

"Momma said Elliot dropped this and asked if you can clean it." Greg looked it over, scrubbed it, rinsed it, shook it out, and handed it to his little daughter.

"Tell Mom its all clean, Liv-Luv." The three-year-old nodded and scampered off.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"Greg, catch," Wilson called, flinging the pacifier to his friend. "Been grounded." Greg sighed.

"I've washed more of these than I care to think about," he sighed, rinsing the thing off. "Here you go, Doug." He put the wet binkie back into his son's mouth. "Let me know when Jeff throws his at you. He'll do it."

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"Greg, Dylan dropped it." Gre reached into the diaper bag and pulled out one of Many spare pacifiers. It was clean, sanitary, and he was Not getting up to wash the damned thing in the middle of dinner.

"I learned with the twins, carry a plethera of binkies."

"Thanks, House!" she teased.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

A/N: So, if no one knew, I'm a nanny. I've noticed how parents, with their first child ge SO Excited over the first little things! Its great! And the second one, Wow! As the family I currently work with said, "With Alex we were all, 'Is this normal? But now with Dylan its more, 'Was Alex like this?" Also, watching my brother with his three kids (15, 12, and 9) as babies (hell, I'm only 8 years older than jake, 15) I noticed when he dropped the pacifier, they washed it carefully, put it to dry and gave it back when it was sterile again. With Chayla, they washed it, dried it, handed it back. With Courtney, they pulled out the spare and tossed the dirty one in the dishwasher before the kid knew it was gone!


	27. Photoshop

"Okay, everyone quiet!" Greg House yelled. His children stared up at him. "Liv, stand up back here where the photographer put you." The 8-year-old moved. "Jeff, Doug, sit still." the 3-year-old twins ceased the wiggle marathon that had started the younger ones crying. "Elliot, hold Cujo," he said, handing the stuffed dog to his 5-year-old son. "Allison, is Dylan cleaned up?"

"Almost. One more bit of candy. Next time, listen when I say no chocolate before the Christmas Card picture."

"Okay, next time, we'll give them Viccodine. Just pose!" Allison pulled her hair out of her face and settled next to her older children with her little 1-year-old son, perched happily on her lap and they smiled. "I don't see why we have to do this. Wilson could have taken a picture and e mailed it to everyone."

"Okay, nice smiles and say Reindeer!" the photographer said, way too cheerfully. The family smiled and repeated. They were momentarily blinded. The family moved from the back drop and scattered though the small play area.

"Can we see?" Allison asked. The computer screen loaded, and the picture came out. Jeff and Doug were looking at each other, Liv was giving her father bunny ears, Elliot was cuddling his favorite toy, and Dylan was smiling.

"Shall we take it again?"

"Nope. Its perfect. We look just like that," Greg said, smiling.


	28. Watched

Title: Watched

AUTHORS NOTES: Read the rest of the series 'Instant Gratification.'

Stacey stood at the back of the room and watched. The 12-year-old on stage looked like her father; curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin, mischievious smile. She played beautifully, and the kid was having fun! She laughed when the beautiful child looked over at the audiance and winked.

"She's a lot like you, ya know," Stacey said when she felt someone coming behind her.

"She's much nicer than I ever will be."

"Does she know about me at all?"

"Yes. She has a picture of you in her room."

"Really?"

"It was Allison's idea. She's Mom, but its important for her to know where she came from."

"Did she want to meet me?"

"Once she did, but I have a feeling she'd steal my cane and whack you with it."

"Figures."

"Or thank you." House took a breath. "She's a happy kid. Doesn't want to be a doctor. She wants to be an actress. She's good."

"I know."

"I saw you at her play last month. Allison is waiting for me." He smiled and limped away. Stacey left before her daughter noticed her.


	29. Visions of the Things to be

This is set when Liv is 12, Elliot is 9, Doug and Jeff are7, and Dylan is 5, nearly 6.

* * *

Liv peeked through the crack in her parents' door. Her dad had his arms around her mother, and they were sleeping peacefully. The 12-year-old's hands shook as she tip-toed in to the dark bedroom.

"Dad," she whispered. "Dad, please wake up," she pleaded.

"Wh- Liv?"

"Something's not right." Greg shot up and turned on the light. Olivia sat on the bed. "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong, Liv?" Allison asked sleepily. "Bad dream?"

"No, something is really wrong. I know it. I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling in my stomach that something is really wrong." Liv looked sick to her stomach.

"Did you have sushi?"

"Mom!" she whined. "I'm serious! Can you just go check on the boys? Something's wrong!!" Tears filled her eyes and spilled over. Greg was out of bed before the first drop splashed onto the duvet. Allison comforted her daughter in the 5 minutes that Greg was gone.

"ALLISON!" Greg yelled. Allison was out of bed running down the hall. "Call an ambulance," he said, carrying their 5-year-old son, Dylan, into the bathroom. "He's burning up. Has to be 106! Olivia, get me ice. All the ice in the freezer." Greg started to fill the tub with cold water, and dropped Dylan into it. He screamed and Liv House froze. "You were right, honey. Dylan's very sick. I need you to get the ice, or he may die, now move!" Liv was off as fast as she could run through the house.

"Dad?" Elliot moaned as he wandered into the bathroom. Dylan was crying in the tub.

"Elliot, go next door and get ice. Tell the neighboors Dylan is very sick and we need all of their ice. Go!" Elliot was off. Liv appeared with the container from the freezer filled with ice. Dylan screamed as it was dumped in over him.

"Ambulance is 15 minutes out."

"DAMMIT!" Greg yelled.

"Dylan," Allison soothed. "Just hang on, you'll be okay, baby." Dylan closed his eyes and shook viloently. "Grag, he's seizing-"

"Oh, God," he breathed. For the very first time in all of his years as a doctor, Greg froze with fear.

"Move!" Allison shoved him out of the way and pulled her son from the tub of water. Elliot came back in, with 4 neighbors with ice in tow. "Put it in the tub!" Allison barked while she held her son on his side for the duration of the seizure. The shaking stopped and she lifted him back in. The ice was poured over him. Olivia watched as her mother took the boy's pulse. "Back off!" she yelled and lifted the boy onto the rug. She was pounding his chest, and breathing air into his lungs.

Greg could only stare.

His son was 5-year-old, almost 6, and was dying in front of him.

He was blank when the paramedics rushed in and took over. Greg thought he heard his neighbor, Trey, say he and his wife would look after Liv and the other boys, but he wasn't sure.

* * *

"Hey, Greg," Trey said, calling attention to himself. "Olivia thought you might want these." He held out a bag.

"Thanks."

"And these," he said, holding out a tray with 3 steaming paper cups.

"How is he?"

"Don't know yet," Allison said softly. That night had aged her 20 years.

"Where are Liv and the boys?"

"With Kate and my girls. Liv's pretty upset." Tray sat down. "She said she knew something was wrong."

"She did. Saved his life," Greg whispered.

"Greg," Lisa said softly. Allison and Greg House stood. "His fever's down to 102."

"Oh thank god."

"He's far from out of the woods." Allison met her eyes. "James is going to be taking over his case."

It felt as though all the air had been sucked out of Allison and Gregory House.

Their youngest son had cancer.


	30. A Book

Liv played. Her father would start singing soon, and her brothers would gather. There would be no fighting, no more talk of chemo, no more dying children. She played to keep them together. No one sang, no one gathered.

"Liv, Dylan's asleep," shushed her mother. The 13-year-old stopped playing and went into her room to pick up her guitar.

"Olivia," her father called from the office next to her room. "I need to concentrate, hon." Liv placed her guitar back on the stand. Doug was sitting at her desk reading again.

"What's that?"

"Wilson gave it to me."

"Another book on Leukimia?"

"Yeah," he answered, still not looking up.

"You can't cure him," she told the 8-year-old. He was brilliant, but no doctor.

"Shut it."

"You can't cure his cancer, but you can make him happy."

"Studies show that the happier a cancer patient is, the more they laugh the higher the remission rate is," he commented, shutting the book. The boy picked up another book and wandered into the room where his younger bother slept. He sat in the old rocking chair watching him for a while until the young boy woke up. "Hey, squirt."

"Hi Dougers."

"Want me to read to you?" He nodded. "This was my favorite book when I was your age," Doug said, opening the book. He read for over an hour, while his sister and brothers sat in the hall listening. His parents stood in the kitchen, listening on the baby monitor they'd set up. "Dyl? You awake?" Dylan moaned and turned in his sleep. "Get some rest little brother," he said.

"Read," he said as Doug was leaving.

"Okay," Doug picked up the book and read more to his brother. Allison stood in the kitchen listening. Greg took her into his chest and she cried. The stress of the day, the last few months, and the kindness her son was displaying to the boy even after both she and Greg had been sharp with them, it all came to a head. She cried into her husband's chest. When Dylan was definately asleep, Doug put the book down and opened the door. Elliot, Liv and Jeff looked up, Liv was crying.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot said, helping his older sister to her feet. "Lets go watch TV down stairs." The four were silent as they trodded down to the livingroom where their parents were waiting for them.

"Kids," Allison said. "I'm sorry I've been-" The children hugged her, silencing her.

"Cool it, Mom. We get it," Jeff said, shoving his shaggy light brown hair out of his eyes. "We're worried, too." Greg stood back and watched his family. They were falling apart with one down, but still there for her. They were strong. '_Dylan is strong_,' he told himself. His wife was crying again, and now all of his children were, too. He limped over, and joined the "Support Group."

"We'll get through this, guys," he whispered. "I have no idea how, but we'll get through this."

_Allie Luvs Greg_

_Allie Luvs Greg_

_Allie Luvs Greg_

_Allie Luvs Greg_

House watched his boys play. Lacrosse was a family sport. All of his boys were on the team in their high school. Dylan was the tallest, and in the same grade as his twin sons. At 14, 16, 16, and 18, they took up a good portion of the team.

"HAND IT TO THE HOUSE BOYS!" he hollered. It was the team chant. As the boys had grown, they knew each other well enough to hardly need to speak to play music or Lacrosse well. They just seemed to know where the others were and would be.

"GO DYLAN!" a young cheerleader called. Allison smiled to herself. They had hit the worst when he was just over 7. He spent most of that year in the hospital. They didn't expect him to come out. House had never been so happy to be wrong.


	31. Allison Stabler

Been a while since I've been inspired to write, but due to high demand from the SVU fans and House fans, here's another connector story to "Give A Little Bit" and "Stones in the Road"

* * *

The hospital corridors made the 10-year-old girl shiver. Her brown hair was tied back in a straight pony tail down ther back, and her black boots were scuffing the floors. She pulled her hunter green flannel shirt tighter around her as she walked looking for His name on each door. The girl's oldest sister was waiting in the car in the lot somewhere, where the child knew she could go if she needed to. However, she was meeting someone today that she'd never known.

His name was on the door in the Oncology department. Allison Stabler took a seat outside and waiting for someone to walk through...anyone to walk through. She didn't know how she'd recognise him, just that she would.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm waiting for Dr. Wilson." The man sat next to the child.

"Oh? Do you have a consult with him?"

"Kind of. I need to meet with him." Allie met with the eyes of the man next to him. "Are you James Wilson?"

"No, but I know him. I'm Robert Chase."

"I'm Allie."

"Hello, Allie." Chase shook her hand and knocked on the door. "Jimmy, a young lady is here to see you," Chase said, with a little amusement in his voice.

"Hi," Wilson said, not knowing the child. "Do I have a consult with you and your parents today?"

"Kind of. You have a consult with me and my...father..." she said, finally able to utter the word. Chase shut the door, leaving the two to speak. "So..."she said after a moment of silence.

"What's your name?"

"Maureen," she lied. "Maureen Ryan."

"Well, Maureen, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I...uh..."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm looking for someone." James shifted in his seat and studied the girl's face.

"Is your name really Maureen?" Allie stared him in the eye. "No, I didn't think so."

"How would-"

"You look like your mother, that's how I know." Allison stood to leave. "Allie, wait." The child turned to face him at the door. "You obviously wanted to talk to me. Please, don't walk away. Sit, talk," he urged. She staired up at him for a moment before sitting. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee."

"You are your mother's child."

"My mom drinks tea. Dad and Maureen drink coffee."

"When did Olivia switch to tea?"

"I don't know. So..."

"Well, I'm your dad, I guess."

"No, you're my father. Elliot Stabler is my dad," she said softly.

"Right." James stood and lead the girl down the hall toward the cafeteria. They walked in silence as they got trays of food, and Allie sugared and creamed her coffee. As they sat, James found the child studying his face.

"You okay?"

"Why didn't you want me?" James wasn't surprised she'd taken on her mother's strong personality.

"I was scared. When I met you, you were 4 months old, and your mother had Elliot, and I wasn't going to take away the only dad you knew. Next time I saw you, you were a year and a half old, and calling him Daddy." James sat back and rubbed his forehead. "You didn't know me, want me, or even care about me. I didn't want to hurt you, Allie."

"You some how managed to."

"How?"

"You didn't even try to know me."

"Where are you parents?"

"New York."

"NEW YORK!? How-"

"My sister drove me. She's, like, 30, and a cop. I think I'm safe." James nodded and sighed.

"You are so much like your mother." Allie wandered back with her empty cup and poured more coffee.

"Tell me about it. Eli hates it," she said, refilling the cup with cream and sugar.

"Eli?"

"He's 8. Little bother."

"You mean little _brother?"_

"Nope."

"Okay." There was a long silence. "I have an 8-year-old son, Alex Chase." Allie's eyes shot up.

"You abandened one kid to go out and have another? You're screwed up."

"He's not my biological son, he was adopted by my...boyfriend." He waited for some response from the kid.

"And...?"

"And we're raising him together. You met Dr. Chase...he's my-"

"Your boyfriend? Husband? You're raising a kid together, better be a serious relationship."

"Are you okay with...me...being?"

"Look, James, my sister Kathleen is 'married' to a woman named Rose, raising a boy named Lex...also short for Alexander. Popular name. Anyway, if you think I'm a homophobe, than you don't know my parents at all."

"You have a mouth on you."

"Only when I'm pissed." She snatched a grape from his plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Are you sure it said James Wilson and not Greg House?" She looked at him. "Nevermind."

"Ah, Wilson," came a familier voice. "I see your spawn found you at last."

"What, did everyone know about this but me?"

"Probably." House snatched the last grape from Wilson's tray. "Don't worry, kid. You come from a smart, Jewish doctor."

"And live with two cops. I could take both of you." Greg chuckled.

"Probably," Wilson admitted. "Listen, Allie," he started.

"Allie?" Maureen called, stepping into the cafeteria. "We need to go if you want to get home before Mom and Dad have a heart attack."

"Yeah, okay."

"It was good to meet you, Allie."

"You, too."

"Can I visit?"

"Ask my mom and dad. They'll probably say yes."

"Keep in touch, kid." Allie waved at the man before heading out the door with her sister.

"Who was that?" Chase asked, bringing his tray to the table.

"My daughter."

* * *


	32. A Choice made

Liv stood at the door. She was staring into the face of the woman she'd only known in a picture. It was an old snap-shot with her father, many years before she'd been born.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your father-"

"I know what my father wants, but I really don't give at rat's ass. My _mother_ is upstairs, in her room, pissed to all hell that Dad wants you to meet me." Stacy winced. She knew the child would be taught to hate her, but she wanted to hold on to any kind of hopre that upon meeting, they'd find commen ground.

"Its not that he wants. He is legally required to allow me a visit." Liv furrowed her brow.

"No," Greg said. "Stacy, we agreed that when you were ready, and Liv was ready, you could come and have coffee together. When she is ready."

"_She_ isn't ready," Liv said, annoyed that they were talking over her. "If I'm not ready-"

"Livvie," Greg sighed. "Just one cup of coffee. It would be nice. I know you have plenty to ask her, a lot you ask me that I don't know. This is a prime opperatunity to learn what you can about her." Liv thought on it a moment.

"I'll put it on," she groaned. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, House spoke.

"She never passes up a chance to learn something new. I couldn't break it to her that we were fighting in court again. I've managed to keep her out of it for 15 years. I figured she'd have caught on that the social worker wasn't over for coffee."

"House," she started. "She hates me already. The kid hasn't met me and she hates me. What did you tell her?"

"That you weren't ready to be a mom, and wanted a life for her with two parents who could give her the family she deserved."

"That's a load of crap."

"Total Load. I couldn't do that to her, tell her that her mom wanted to get back with the hubbie, left her with a pill-popping alcoholic who never wanted kids, who handed her off to the nearest duckling. If Chase or Wilson had been in the room, we'd have a_ very different _family album. Lote more Rainbows."

"You're full of it." House smiled, and limped away.

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

"This is great coffee."

"You have a Southern accent," Liv observed.

"Just as well, I'm southern." Stacy smiled and sipped at the coffee again. "So, what do you like to do, other than play the piano?"

"Pretty much...that's it." The girl looked up. "I play whenever I can. You are cutting into my practice time."

"So, that's why you are annoyed. Just like your father. He hated, absoluelty _hated_, when I pulled him away from the piano," Stacy mused. "Same blue eyes, too."

"You don't need to tell me how Like him I am. I know."

"Sorry."

"For constently reminding me?"

"Sorry that you are just like the man."

"My dad is one of the nicest guys I know." Stacy realed back when the young woman snapped at her. "He's my best friend, and I actually hate that you passed that up. Mom is cool; I love her with all of my heart, and my brothers too, but you hurt Dad. More than you could ever hurt me." Liv swallowed. "You hurt him because he loved you once. I can never feel that hurt from you, Stacy, because I don't love you. I don't care at all, one way or the other, if you were to cease to exsist. I owe you my whole world; you gave me life, you gave me my father and mother, my four annoying little brothers, and I thank you. But don't come in here and try to take it back."

"I wasn't-"

"Mom and dad suck at hiding things. You've been fighting in court over me for the last 10 years...at least. He must've been doing a damn good job if you've just now gotten what you wanted to meet me."

"You father decided it was time." Stacy was quiet when Allison spoke as she entered the room. "Your father decided you needed to meet her, and we arranged it with the lawyers." Liv was silent. "I know you're pretty upset, but I think you should be more respectful to Stacy."

"Mom-"

"Olivia, we taught you better than this." Liv looked at Stacy.

"I know, Mom. I can't." Liv stood and walked toward the door. As she opened it, she turned to her mother and to her mom. "I only have room in my heart for one mother. She chose me a long time ago. Stacy, don't come back into my life." Live walked away.


	33. Leaving Liv

This is out of order. I am adding thing as I feel another chapter needing to be written, and will file it into place eventually. At this point in time, Liv is around 16, making Elliot 13, Jeff and Doug 11, and Dylan 8, almost 9. Stacey's other daughter, Layne is 14, almost 15.

ENJOY!

* * *

Layne looked up at her mother, hoping that she'd say something about the piano recital. Hoping she wouldn't hear anything about Olivia for once. At 8, she was tired of hearing about her older sister. At 12, she was angry about having an older sister.

And now, at 14, she just wanted her mother's attention. Her full attention.

"Well?"

"It was good, Layne."

"Could you hear from the back?"

"Yes, I could. It sounded good."

"What song did I play?"

"You played Suicide is Painless, from MASH." Layne rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they drove through the city.

"So, you missed my recital. Let me guess. Olivia had one, too, and you went to hers." Stacey shook her head. "Mom, I told you I was playing the MASH theme, but my teacher told me I couldn't. So it was switched to something else." The teenager wiped her eyes. "If you loved her so much, why did you give her away?"

"I wasn't ready to be a mom."

"YOU STILL AREN'T!" Layne yelled. Stacey pulled over.

"Why do you expect perfection from me, Elayne?"

"I so don't expect that, but you only have one daughter, Mom. And it isn't me, apparently."

"Layne-"

"Me or her, Stacey Warner. You signed her away to her father, and didn't look back until you were pregnant with me! She isn't yours! Does she even know you exsist? She never calls, comes over, sends you cards on Mother's Day. Does she call you Mom?" Stacey's jaw hung as her daughter yelled.

"I know you don't mean-"

"Actually, I do mean it! You tell me I sound good, and then brag about how well she plays. You say I'm pretty, and tell me how beautiful she is. I've always been second place to someone that I doubt even knows you exsist! Can you tell me anything real about her?" The car was silent. She was mostly right. Liv had only met Stacey that day, and wasn't too happy about it.

"She calls me Stacey," the woman offered. "She doesn't like me. She has a rude and sarcastic attitude that boarders on aggressive, like her father. She looks like me, except her eyes. They are almost navy blue. She narrows them the same way you do. She have 4 little brothers, who are loud, and obnoxious. She named all of them, and witnessed their births."

"Gross."

"She doesn't know about you."

"Figures," Layne grunted.

"She wouldn't even talk to me. We met today, for the first time. She had no idea what I even looked like until today, and we talked for 10 minutes before she threw me out. I actually didn't get more than a Hello out. She's quite the hellian." Layne still stared through her window. "Laynie, why don't we start over?"

"How?"

"Pick a city. Any city in the country and we'll move there. Start over fresh, no Olivia." Layne turned to face her mother. "The name will be forbidden from our home."

"Las Vegas."

"Why?"

"I feel like it."

"Are you serious? You hate hot weather." Layne mulled it over in her head. "I know a few cities in Montana where I could make a decent living as a lawyer and have enough room for a couple of horses, maybe a cow, some chickens."

"I'm not milking."

"Just horses then," Stacey said, smiling.

"And no piano. I hate the piano."

"You do?"

"I always have. I have no talent and can barely play simple songs-"

"It takes years-"

"Its been 10 and news flash: I still suck, Mom."

"So, where do we want to move to?

"Montana?"

"Montana!" Stacfey announced

"No more Olivia?" Stacey sighed softly. Layne looked away. "We can come back if Montana sucks." Stacey nodded. "And...maybe...if her dad lets her, she can visit us?"

"Nope. Its going to be just us." Stacey took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. "She has a mom and a dad, who love her, and want her, and you need that from me. I'm sorry I haven't been a good mom, Layne," she whispered.

"I'm sorry that I'm not smart and talented," Layne said. She was genuinely sorry.

"You are perfect Elayne Elizabeth Warner. You are perfect exactly how you are. And you are a hell of a lot smarter than your sister. As far as I know, she's never even had a science fair project, let alone first place. Pretty big disappointment if you ask me." Layne smiled. "And I know she doesn't play soccer. You're on a varsity team as a freshman! She can't hit the broad side of a barn in softball. Totally sucks at it. I saw her game. Her one game. Embarassing."

"I get it, Mother."

"Well, then. Smart-ass. Let's go home and start packing. We're leaving tomorrow to go house and job hunting in Montana."

"I have a soccer game tomorrow."

"Next weekend?"

"Another game."

"Why don't we wait until the end of the season?"

"Well, we already live in a different city from her. Maybe we could stay, and just pretend she was Montana." Stacey smiled and pulled the car back into traffic. "Unless you really want to go."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Enough to skip soccer?"

"Yeah."

"Then we leave tomorrow."

* * *

"House!" Allison called through their home. Yelling was the only form of communication in this particular home; 5 children between ages 8 and 15, and their friends, pets, instruments, video games, and iPods.

"Kitchen!" came a holler from her husband. She hurried into the kitchen and handed him a letter.

"Its from Stacey." He swalloed and opened it. Liv looked up from the table and held her breath.

"Liv," House said, smiling. "She's withdrawing from the next custody hearing. She's dropping the case."

"She doesn't want me? Liv asked, a smile forming.

"She is moving to Montana at the end of the month, and you, my Liv-Luv are not invited!"

"Oh My God," Allison breathed. "Its over? Its really over?" House pulled his wife into a hug and their daughter joined them.

"Its really over." Liv couldn't understnad why she was crying, but the tears flodded her eyes and a sob escaped. "Honey? What's wrong?" Greg asked looking into his daughter's eyes.

"I hate her, Dad. She never wanted me, and I just wanted her to go away." Allison handed her a tissue. "I'm happy, trust me." Allison hugged the girl again, and kissed her forehead. "Can we celebrate?"

"Sure."

"I'll gather the boys, cage the animals and shoo away the friends. You call Chase and WIlson and Cuddy over." Greg nodded. As soon as she was out of the room, Greg heaved a sigh, and allowed himself to cry, along with his wife. It was really over, and they wouldn't have to fight any more.

In the next room, Liv stood, back against the wall, looking up. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Her own mother was leaving her again.


	34. Dad

Here's a new one for you. I'm writting a chapter, to be added on June 18, 2007, one year after this story was published :o) Thanks Everyone for reading my work! Its been crazy, fun, and heart warming to have all these reviews, and all these e mails of people telling me they love my writing

* * *

"Dad?" the 10-year-old boy called. The uneven steps and thump of a cane calmed the boy. "Hey Dad."

"What are you still doing up, Dylan?"

"Is Mom okay?"

"We had a rough day today, son." Greg eased himself onto this son's bed. "We lost our patient this afternoon."

"Foreman's fault?"

"No," Greg said softly. "There was nothing we could do." Dylan nodded and stretched. "Dylan, am I around enough?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When I was a boy, my father wasn't around much, and when he was, he wasn't very nice." Greg looked away from his son. "I don't want to do that to you kids." Dylan took his father's hand.

"Remember when I was sick?" Greg nodded. "You and Mom, and Liv, Jeff, Elliot, and Doug, were there for me every second. You never let me feel bad, or feel scared. I think you're the best dad in the world." Greg smiled.

"Dad?" Liv called into Dylan's room. Greg looked up to see Jeff, Doug, Elliot, Alliosn and Liv in the doorway.

"Why do I feel like I've been surrounded?"

"Greg," Allison said moving to stand next to her husband. "Will you play for us?"

"What?" he asked, Standing.

"Anything," Elliot said, grinning. "You and Liv...play anything." The family made their way to the music room. Allison and her boys found spots on the bean-bag chairs and the couch, while Liv and her father each took a piano. They played together, beautiful medoly filled the house. Greg felt the eyes of his boys and his wife staring into him. It was a warm, kind feeling. He closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to do the work for him. When he stopped, he realized his daughter had stopped a long time ago, and he was playing solo.

He stopped, and his wife rested her hands on his shoulders. He sighed heavily.

"You did everything you could, Greg." The children decided it was best to leave their parents and head to their rooms. "Its not your fault. You did everything you could to save your father."

"I hate him," Greg whispered. "I did everything I could to save him, and all that I can do now is be glad he's out of my life."

"Greg-"

"Allison, my father is a mean, violent son of a bitch, who died because he was too proud to tell me what was wrong." Greg felt his eyes pool with tears. "If I cry, it will be for my mother, who didn't get to live long enough to be free from him." Allison sat on the piano bench next to her husband as she had many nights after many rough days. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your mom never knew life with you and not with him." Greg wiped tears from his cheeks. "Play for me," she urged.

Greg played his mother's favorite song; it was all he could do for her now. He could share her with Allison.


	35. Elliot's Confession

So, as with all my snap shots, its out of order. I'll file it into place some time soon. So this is when Liv is 18, going to senior prom. The year is 2024. (liv-18, elliot-15, jeff and doug-13, dylan-11, house is...well...old.)

I made a few spelling changes, some grammer mistakes were fixed. My mom usually beta reads for me, but she worked night before last, and hasn't had time. (Something about living 3,000 miles away...)

* * *

"How do I look?" Liv asked.

For Gregory House, time stopped.

The royal blue dress she and Allison had picked out suited her perfectly. It brought out her eyes, and her smile drew him in. She looked so grown up. Greg looked down .

"You look perfect, Olivia." She smiled brightly. Her date, Walter, had gotten his tie to match her dress, and even hired a limo to chauffeur them to the prom. He'd grown up, too, since they moved into the house next door. Greg had already read Walter the riot act about here he could and could not put his hands that night, and followed up with where every other body part belonged if he were to want to graduate in the following weeks. House expected a 'Yes Sir' type of response. What he got was, "I respect Liv too much to take advantage of her. Prom night should be perfect, and that includes parental approval."

"Dad," Liv groaned.

"My only daughter is going to prom, I'm allowed to feel old." Liv hugged her dad, kissed her mother's cheek and took Walter's arm. "Olivia," he called.

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful. Have a good night." Liv grinned and closed the door behind her.

"Greg-"

"Not Now, Cameron." Allison froze. "She's grown up. How the hell did it happen so quickly?"

"That's how it happens."

"She's only 18. Before that she was only 17," he said, sitting down.

"And before that she was 2, driving you nuts with questions. Or 3, driving me nuts torturing Elliot."

"Or 6," he laughed.

"Still can't believe she was expelled from first grade." They laughed at the memory. She'd brought a medical book to school, not knowing it was House's Lupus text book. Imagine their surprise when the principal called about their 6-year-old and Vicodin.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked softly.

"More and more every day, she looks like Stacey. But, House, she's Greg, version 2.0. Look at her eyes. She's so sure of herself, and so talented. She's not Stacey. She's not you. She's Olivia."

"Olivia Madison."

"And I think its a damn good thing."

"You know, Allison," he said, taking her hand and pulling her into his lap. "She reminds me of you some times."

"How?"

"Well," Greg started. "She gets annoyed with me over the same things you do. And her smile-"

"Its not my smile-"

"I feel it in my heart the same way I feel it when you smile, when the boys smile." He looked over at her and smirked. "Foreman was wrong."

"Huh?"

"Foreman said she would never be your daughter. She's more your daughter than mine," Greg said, tucking a lock of his wife's hair behind her ear. "She laughs the same way you do. Cries over the same crappy movies...loves the same kind of chocolate. She definitely makes coffee as good as you." Allison snuggled back into his arms. "And she wears blue as well as you-"

"Hey, that's the eyes."

"Allison, there is something about her that I see in you. I don't think I have ever tried to name it, but she's your daughter, as much as the boys are your sons."

"I know what it is," Elliot said from the top of the stairs where he could hear without being seen. The lanky 15-year-old stepped into view. "Mom," he said, sitting on the bottom step. "I know who he was."

"Who?"

"Brian."

"El-"

"You were in-love with him, same age as Liv, and you were going to have a fantasic life with him." Allison wiped a tear from her face. "You are her mother because she needed you to be. You were alone, Dad was alone, and Liv was alone. You stepped in, and decided that she needed you, he needed you, and more importantly, you needed them. You told me once, that your first date with dad ended badly. He said 'You don't love. You need.' He's half right. You need love. So, you shared it with someone who didn't have anyone; Dad. You love Olivia because you love. You're her mom because you had to be, because no one else could be. Don't let blood take it away."

"We never have."

"How did you know all this?"

"I pay attention." Elliot looked at his hands. "I...uh...I met Stacey once." Allison stood to walk out of the room, saying her head hurt, and she didn't want to talk about Stacey.

"Go on," Greg said, when the bedroom door closed.

"She and her kid were in the mall near the hospital. I didn't know who she was at first, but her kid...she looks just like Liv, and I knew that Mom wasn't her biological mom. We talked...had a cup of coffee."

"Elliot Gregory-"

"We were just hanging out, Dad. My friends and I were just hanging out, and Will pointed out the kid, who looked like Liv. I didn't know who she was, but she looked over at me, and we both knew. The other three have no idea, other than what you told us. Layne isn't too bad. Nothing like Liv. She's really sad," he said, looking up at his father. "I mean, really sad. They'd lived in Montana a year or so, but came back because Stacey wanted to see Liv again. Layne hardly said anything." Greg sighed. "Is there any chance that she's yours?" Elliot asked, eyes filling with tears. "Can she live here, too? So maybe...she won't be sad?"

"No, she's not mine. I was already married to your mother when she was conceived. Her father died before she was born. Mark Warner."

"Oh," he breathed.

"Layne's depressed?"

"She looks like Liv's twin. She could be her twin, Dad." Elliot met eyes with Greg. "You don't know when she was born, because Stacey wasn't around-"

"Its on the birth certificate that Olivia wasn't a multiple. Single birth-"

"She has blue eyes."

"Not a factor; Stacey's mother had blue eyes. But I will look into it." Elliot nodded. "Don't tell your mother about Layne. Not just yet."

"Why not?"

"Court was really tough on us. Keeping you guys out of it was a lot harder. When Liv finds out she has a sister, she'll tell us when she's ready." Elliot nodded.

* * *

"A blood test isn't-" Stacey started, her lawyer holding up his hand to silence her. "She's Mark's daughter. She was born in December of 2007. I have the birth certificate."

"Not good enough," House's lawyer said. "My client has discovered that your daughters look more alike than most sisters. He wasn't there when they were born, He isn't sure."

"What are her allergies?" Greg asked. Stacey's jaw fell. "Does she have any allergies?"

"Um, Amoxicillian...lavender...peaches-"

"Four of my five children are allergic to peaches."

"Four of your five children have Allison as a mother."

"Olivia is allergic to peaches. I'm allergic to peaches. Isn't that grounds for a blood test?" Stacey went white. "So? Am I her Father?"

"No."

"Then why did I find out about her only a few days ago? Why didn't you tell me there was another kid?" Greg was furious, and she could understand. "Was it because I'm not her father or because I am?"

"She's Mark's daughter!" Stacey thrust a picture into his hands. Greg studied it carefully. He could see Stacey's smile and chin, Stacey's mother's eyes. No hint of Mark or House was there. "But if you insist, we'll do the damn test. If she IS Liv's twin, she's 18, and can choose where she lives. If she's not, she's 17 and stays with me, and there is still nothing you can do about it."

"Well, we'll know soon enough."

* * *

The ball bounced from the wall of the office back into the thrower's hands. He was having a rough day. The envelope on his desk was sealed. He was afraid to open it, for fear of what was inside. If Layne was his daughter, he'd still never see her. But maybe...maybe she'd want to see him. Maybe they could build a relationship and he'd have two daughters who loved him. That thought scared him.

But what it would do to his wife scared him more. It would confirm that Liv wasn't her daughter. Liv's twin lived with their mother. It would destroy her.

And if it was negative, things would stay the same for Allison and himself.

Liv would feel another blow, finding out her mother threw her away, only to go out and have another baby. Greg knew it had hurt her when Stacey stopped fighting, even though she never said anything about it. The tear stains in her pillow spoke in volumes. She'd been kicked aside again.

The file almost stared at him.

"House?" Wilson called into the office. "You're pondering."

"So?"

"You don't have a case."

"Again...so?"

"Are you okay?" House made a face that told Wilson he didn't know what to think anymore. "What's going on?"

"Stacey has another kid," he answered, handing off the picture he'd kept.

"Oh...boy. How is Cameron taking it?" House gave a shrug. "So you didn't tell her? Did you tell Liv?"

"No, and I'm not going to unless I have to."

"When do you find out?" House glanced at the papers.

"If I read that, my whole world is going to change...again. This is going to kill Allison or Olivia. Either its positive and Allison faces another bit of proof that Liv's not hers, or Liv feels like shit because her mom tossed her aside to have another kid. Either way, one of the two most precious people in my life is broken."

"So," Wilson said. "Don't read it. Forget you know anything about her."

"Are you insane? One day. Liv is going to find out about her, and then hate me for lying to her."

"And one day Allison will find out that you never read the results to find out who's kid Layne is. She'll be even more pissed off." Greg threw the ball as hard as he coul, It bounce off the wall, and crashed into a picture frame.

"Don't you think I know that!?" he yelled. Wilson picked up the folder. "What are you doing?"

"Making it easier for you." He opened it and pulled out the papers before House could reach him to stop him. "House, she's yours."

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Give me that." House took the papers. "Her last name, Warner, remains intact."

"That's what you wanted, right?" House nodded. "You don't have to tell them, you know. Allison will understand, and so will Liv."

"Jimmy, take this to your office. Shred it. Take what is left of that, and shred the pieces."

"Yes, House, and then we'll burn the mulch left over. Have a tribal dance and everything." House glared at him. "Relax," Wilson said. "Your secret is safe with me."


	36. Accident

Four pairs of blue eyes, and one pair of green/gray stared at the sleeping woman. She jumped as she opened her eyes, surprised that her children were so close. She smiled as they laughed, causing the second oldest lanky teen fall over one of his brothers.

"What do you guys want," she grumbled, ruffing the youngest's head.

"We're going out."

"Who's driving?"

"I am," the only girl of the group said. "We're taking Elliot's car to get a new stereo put in, but he doesn't want to drive," the 19-year-old explained. She gave her mother a pleading look. "He's had his license for a month. Do you _really_ want him driving Jeff, Doug, and Dylan around?"

"_Not_ yet I don't."

"Then I'll drive."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Drive safely, Olivia. And _wear seatbelts_!" They agreed and ran from the house before Allison could change her mind. The young ones piled into the back, laughing and passed soda around. Liv pulled onto the street and drove out of her mothers sight. She sighed. Allison worried when they all left together. Doug and Dylan wouldn't be any trouble. Liv would be able to keep Elliot in line. And that left Jeffery. He was born a few minutes before Doug, making him TheMiddle Child. And he fit the role. Liv was the sassy leader, Elliot was the darling sweet heart with a side of mischief, Doug was the brain, forever reading, and Dylan was the mystery; quiet, reserved, and idolized Douglas.

Allison went about straightening up the home while Greg played his piano in the music room. She could listen to him for hours, and usually did. Gone were the wild days of 5 children under 10 running around like mad. It gave way to 5 teenagers eating their weight in Hot Pockets, Cheeto chips, and Gatorade every day. She thanked Greg for making them at LEAST clean up before they left the house at any given time. All that was left for the mother of the pack of teens was a little dusting, a load of dished to put away, and mopping.

As Allison placed the last dish in the cabinet, her home was officially clean. She sighed happily as the music stopped, and she heard Greg answer his cell phone.

"WHAT? Liv, slow down. We're on our way," she heard as the familiar sound of his foot-and-cane walk rushed towards the kitchen. "Get in the car." Allison followed him to the garage.

"Greg-"

"They were rear-ended. Jeff wasn't wearing his seat belt. They're headed to PPTH." He was silent after that.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

"How are they?" Greg asked. Cuddy ushered them to sit.

"Jeff's worse off. Broken leg, shattered ankle, concussion, broken nose, and his jaw will be wired. He hit Elliot's seat. Elliot has whiplash, sprained wrist. You can take the other four home."

"Was he wearing his seat belt?"

"They said he'd taken it off to reach for Doug's inhaler. It was dropped and knocked under the seat. Liv had pulled over first, but the other driver was drunk and ran off the road." Greg rubbed his head, now pounding. "It could have been much worse, House. They could have been-"

"_Don't _finish that sentence," he warned. "Where are the others?"

"Liv is with Wilson, and Dylan and Doug are with Foreman in your office. She's pretty shaken up, House." House didn't hear as he stalked off towards his friend's office. The trip was short.

"Liv," he called, pulling the sobbing girl from her pitty party. "Stop crying."

"Dad, I'm so-"

"Sorry? For what?"

"The accident."

"Stop. It wasn't your fault. I'm pissed, but not at you, Liver. You weren't driving drunk. You called 911, and took care of the boys. Are you hurt?"

"I have a head ache, Dad," she whispere. He looked her over.

"Go get some rest. Lock my office, and I'll be by when we're ready to leave. If Fore-skin gets in your way, smack him." Liv laughed lightly at her father's joke about the man who worked for him. As sthe door shut, he eyed Wilson. "You've always been here for them when I can't," he said gruffly.

"Always happy to help."

"Thank you. Any other hospital would have left her crying in the waiting room, and the boys to wander around like lost children." Wilson nodded again. "She'll be fine."

"You don't sound convinced."

"She's just so much like Stacy."

"I know."

"She's got my eyes, but that smile. It kills me that she used to look like me, but she gre in to Stacy version 2.0."

"Is that why you yelled at her to stop crying?" Gregs eyes shot up. "You were harsh with her."

"If I had been gentle, then she would worry. I wouldn't be an ass to her if she or the boys weren't going to be all right. She knows that. If I was gentle, she'd have thought that we'd lost Jeff. Being an ass saved her from that pain." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You were too harsh."

"You were too sympathetic."

"She'll be fine. We'll talk about it later, Allison will give me a hard time, I'll talk it out with Liv on the porch swing over a beer." Wilson gagged.

"After what happened to-"

"Root beer."

"House-"

"Save it, my wife needs me right now." House took his cane and limped off wto find Allison, and visit Jeff.


	37. Aftermath

Jeff was trouble from the day he was born. He may have his mother's green/gray eyes, but he had his father's attitude, and lack of intrest in authority figures. Mom and Dad said, 'No,' he did it anyway. He teachers told him so Stop, he continued on with whatever it was that he was doing. He doctor told him he wouldn't be able to walk without a cane after the accident, and Jeff made it his life's mission to walk unassisted.

The accident almost cost him his leg. It was badly broken in several places, and the ankle was shattered. It took 4 separate surgeries to completely rebuild and reknit the bones back to normal. Jeff was pissy through all of it. He was demanding, stubborn, rude; he was mini-House, post infarction. Cuddy throught she'd seen House Sr. acting badly, but he was no match for his son. The boy swore, he'd play Lacrosse again by next season and was violent and mean to anyone who told him otherwise.

"Jeffery Michael House," Allison yelled on her way down the hall after hearing another nurse crying. "I have No idea what makes you think you can act this way."

"Oh, Mom, re-" he said. Before he could finish, a cane was pressed against his chest, pushing him back into his bed.

"Look at me, Son. You have no idea, no_ concept _of the amount of trouble you will be in if I see another nurse cry, let alone your mother. You will have no idea what 'Grounded' means, but you'll pray for it. Remember who signs off on your morphine drip-"

"Cuddy?"

"And I will be in complete control of it. If I tell her to cut it down, it will be cut down. Do you understand, Boy?" Allison walked out of the room. "If that woman over there is crying, you'll be in way over your head, kid." Greg left the room, and the boy, who looked like a child to his father for the first time in many years. "Al?"

"That was uncalled for."

"I know. He's got to get it into his head though. There's a line, and he's crossed it." He took his wife into a hug. "I'll behave myself, Allison." He looked in through the window. Jeff was staring at the ceiling. Greg sighed and wandered back in.

"Go away, old man," the boy's voice was dangerous. Greg looked the boy over. He was broken. He was broken and angry. He was still a boy.

"Jeff, let me tell you something."

"I don't want to talk."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to listen. You have the chance to walk again; to be free from help, free from a cane. I didn't get that chance. I'd have given almost anything not to need this goddamn thing."

"I'm going to walk, Dad. No cane."

"Then quit acting like a spoiled child. Get up when they come in. You want to prove someone wrong, then do it! They'll push you when you start physio. Push back. Push hard, Son. You will walk again, dammit. Don't let them tell you that you won't." The boy looked at his dad.

"What if they're right?"

"They're wrong."

"I'm scared."

"Use it. Be scared. Be afraid of this cane. Its an anchor that weighs me down. Its damn hard watching you boys play Lacrosse and not being able to play, too. Use that fear of becoming me." Allison stood at the door to her son's hospital room. "I spent 6 years in Hell after I got this thing. Worst of my life."

"What happened?"

"What happened...?"

"That made it better?"

"Liv. Stacy handed me Liv, and walked off. The most beautiful woman I've ever met came to Liv's rescue. Your mother. So, what happened that made me a normal, happy, clean-shaven doctor? Your Mom happened." Greg decided to let his son think on that and wandered out of the room. He met Allison in a loving hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

It was there that Jeff finally understood that his parents were very much in-love.


	38. Sisters

Stacy hadn't seen her daughter since the girl was 16. She waited at the coffee shop for the woman who would be 23 in a few weeks. As far as Stacy knew, her daughter was in college somewhere, doing well.

"Stacy?" came a voice sounding much like her own.

"Olivia," Stacy said. She stood and shook the woman's hand. "Thanks for letting me know you were in town."

"You haven't changed," the young woman commented. "How are you?"

"Things are going great."

"Good. Nothing much has changed for me. Dylan is graduating from high school this semester with Jeff and Doug. Two years early!" Stacy smiled. "He was accepted at Hopkins with Doug."

"What about Jeff? Aren't he and Doug twins?"

"Jeff has a band." Liv ordered a coffee and waited for her mother to speak.

"Do you have any questions?" Liv thought for a moment. "There was a lot your dad said you wanted to know, that he couldn't answer. It wasn't his place to."

"Do you have any other kids?" Liv was as straight forward as her father.

"Yes," Stacy responded. "Layne is about a year younger than you. After your adoption was through with Allison, I got back with Mark for a short time."

"He didn't want kids?"

"He never knew about Layne. I found out after his death. Pulminary Imbolism." Liv muttered an apology. "She wants to meet you. You're a lot alike. You look more alike than your dad and Elliot."

"When can we meet?"

"She's in the book store, waiting for me to call and tell her you're ready." Liv nodded.

"I always wondered about you," she said. "I used to ask, but my dad and mom were uncomfortable with it. They answered everything I ask, but they were hurting."

"I'll give her a call, if you're ready." Liv nodded again. She never knew that she had a sister.


	39. Liv and Layne

Here's another chapter for you :-)

* * *

Olivia House stared at the computer screen in her father's office. She had her own computer at her own house across town where she had privacy, but her Mom wasn't feeling well. Liv didn't like leaving her mother home alone while she was sick. Even though both her parents were doctors, the 26-year-old knew that her father would try to make some crazy dianosis, her mother would down-play the flu to a minor cold, and they'd argue late into the night about it. Liv was the unbiased opinion.

Allison had pnemonia.

Her children laughed at her when they diagnosis came through. She's beensitting in the hot tup outside late into the night while it snowed all around her. Her hair was freezing and wet, as was her towel. She'd left her shoes inside, as it hadn't been snowing when she snuck out to the hot tub to escape a family dinner that broke out into video game discussion.

"Go back to bed, Mom," Liv called over her shoulder.

"Not tired." Liv turned to face her mother. She smiled warmly.

"I made soup. I'll bring it to you."

"Who are you chatting with?" Liv sighed and closed the chat window on AIM.

"Layne." Allison stared at her a moment. "Layn Elizabeth Warner."

"You have a sister?"

"Half-sister. Well, less than half actually. She's Stacey's kid, but I only met her a couple of years ago." Allison sat on the couch in her husband's office. "She looks like me."

"Not too surprising."

"She's nice."

"Then why didn't you tell us about her?" Liv looked away. "Olivia," Allison called gently.

"I wanted to hate her. I tried to hate her. I hate Stacey, that's for damn sure." Allison looked at her daughter for an answer as to why. "Stacey left me with a drug addict to go out and have another baby. She's screwed up."

"Your father and I-"

"I wouldn't change it for the world, Mom. I love how I grew up. I love you, and dad, and the rodents. But think back 26 years ago. You didn't even think it was a good idea that Dad was left with a baby. If he wasn't on Vicodin, drunk half the time, you wouldn't be married right now." Allison chuckled lightly, which turned into a loud cough. "Mom, you and Dad are the two most important people in my life. You made me who I am today, and I love you. But look back 26 years, and look at the cold hard facts."

"Stacey should never have left you," Allison said, thinking. "I would never have left my 5-day-old infant with your father. I couldn't even leave someone else's 5-day-old baby with him." She laid across the couch, and pulled the blanket off the back to wrap around herself.

"How quickly did Dad change?"

"A few days, maybe a week, and he was going through Detox. For a short time, I can't remember how old you were, he went into rehab...when the detox was really bad.By the time you were crawling, he was down to the prescibed amout, going to physio, and researching other forms of pain management."

"What'd he find?"

"Ketamine."

"And it didn't work."

"You got it."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How bad is it for him now?" Allison closed her eyes.

"Bad, sweet heart. He's considering a wheel chair soon." Liv grimaced. "We're doing another round of Ketamine in a few weeks, see if it helps this time."

"Good luck."

"Tell me about Layne."

"She's cool." Liv turned back to the computer and stared at the screen. "Not a whole lota love for Stacey." Allison snorted a laugh. "She thinks her mother was a brat for throwing me away."

"Good taste."

"The whole time Layne was growing up, Stacey told her about me. Everything about me. All Layne ever heard was 'Olivia' this, and 'Olivia' that. How I playe dpiano, and wanted to be a doctor. How beautiful I was." Liv's voice was shakey. Allison sat up and waited for her daughter to join her on the couch. Liv looked back, and Allison patted the spot next to her.

"Come on, sweetie." Liv dropped onto the couch next to her mom and snuggled under the blanket.

"I grew up being the star here, and there. Stacey didn't know me and was always bragging about me. I couldn't imagine how horrible it felt to know that she wasn't good enough." Allison smiled. "And by being the star child here, I mean you guys never compaired me to anyone."

"I didn't compair any of you to anyone. Not even Douglas and Jeffery."

"One time you did. Jeff was freaking out about going to school, Doug was freaking out about having to stay home, sick, Elliot and Dylan were running around like maniacs, and I was playing the piano. I think Dylan was four. Before he got sick...anyway, you looked at them and screamed Everyone just be quiet for 3 minutes!" Allison laughed. "We all froze. Mom yelled, we stopped. You said 'Olivia, get ready for school and get off the piano. Elliot Gregory, give him back whatever it is you took from him. Dylan, its not that big of a deal, and Jeffery and Douglas. You are twins. Do something twin-like for once and just accept that you are sick and staying home, and you are going to schoool GOT IT?" Allison laughed again, and broke down coughing. "Mom, you should get som sleep."

"What about this soup you were so proud of?" Liv hugged her mom and jogged into the kitchen. She poured a small bowl and dropped an ice cube into it. Carefully, she brought the bowl back to the office, but Allison was asleep on the couch. Liv pulled the blanket back up around her mother and kissed her forehead, like Allison had done many times.

"Night, Mom," she whispered. Liv went back to the computer to chat with Layne.

_HouseCall: sorry to vanish on you. Back now._

_LaynieRayn: Where were you?_

_HouseCall: Hanging out with my mom. She's the coolest._


	40. Oh Baby!

Jeffery

He was no longer a boy, but not yet a man. He was 17, free from school for the summer, and hopefully, for life. He was always the House Handful. At 14, he'd been in an accident and spent the summer at the hospital with his parents, driving Chase and Foreman mad. After a few weeks, his father put hom to work, gathering patient histories, cleaning the office, annoying Cuddy. Wilson would tease them as a song-and-dance team, with the matching canes. He was sporting two bruised shins that day. Greg spent quite a bit of time with his middle child, getting to know him. He taught him how to whack people with the cane hard enough to get a point across, but not enough to actually hurt them. Jeff had learned to properly twirl it, balance it, and even balance it on his thumb, pop it into the air where it did a full spin and land back balence in his palm. It took hitting himself in the head several times before he perfected it.

He looked like Greg in miniture, aside from his mother's eyes. Jeff was the only one who didn't get the dashing blue eyes of his father. Liv looked like her mother, Elliot and Jeff were Greg-clones, and Doug and Dylan looked more like Allison. Doug and Dylan looked much more like twins than Doug and Jeff; they acted more like twins as well.

Even at 17, he was so different from his siblings. He felt isolated, which was how he liked it. He got away with more than the others ever even tried to, which is what lead him to be where he was at the moment; sitting with his mother who was prepared to hear from her son a crazy thing he'd done, and hoping she could get him out of it, or at least help him through it.

"Mom," he said. Allison tensed. He usually called her Allison, just to piss her off. "Mom, Jenny's pregnant."

"Oh God." Allison put her head in her hands. The two had grown up together, best friends, in school together from day one until High school when Jeff started skipping grades. She'd not been seen for a while. "Jeffy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought she was on the pill!"

"You have to parents who are doctors and you are going to just go with what she says?" Allison squeaked. "How far is she?" Jeff swallowed. "Jeff, how far?"

"She's due any day now. She went to stay with her aunt in California. They wouldn't let her tell me until now. I swear I didn't know!" Allison mentally counted back. "Camp out with the guys. The girls were there, too."

"Your father is going to have a heart attack."

"Mom, please help me tell him."

"I want nothing to _DO_ with telling him!" she yelled. "You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out of it." Allison stalked off, much more angry with her son than she wanted to be. She popped her head back into the kitchen where the boy say, face in hands. "Tell him at work."

"Witnesses?"

"Right." Allison had never been so disappointed in her son. She hurt. She wanted so much for him, and now he was a 17-year-old father; at least he'd graduated high school. All the House children graduated between 1 and 3 years early, Dylan would be graduating at 15, in a few short weeks. Allison walked back to her son, who was still quite upset.

"Do you need to talk a little more before we go to your father?" He nodded. "Do you have any idea about what you are going to do?"

"Yeah, but I need your help." Allison sighed. "I'll turn the storage unit over the garage into an apartment and live there. I'll teach more students when I don't have the baby. It makes me about $30 and hour." He thought about it."I have 3 guitar students, and 6 piano students now, I just need 2 more to make enough for us to be on our own."

"What about the baby? What will you do with the babywhile you are teaching music?"

"She wants me to take the baby Sunday through Tuesday, and she'll take Wednesday-Friday."

"And Saturday?"

"We spend together, the three of us." Sometimes, Jeff could surprise her.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

Liv, Elliot, and Doug had moved out long ago, and soon, Dylan would be in college elsewhere. Allison and Greg set up a nursery for their first grandchild in the room next to Jeff. Greg wanted him to try and make it alone, but one look from Allison pulled him away from that idea. He was still their child, and needed them.

Greg watched his son rock the newborn baby gently in the old rocking chair that had once been used to sooth his children. The baby, Logan, was there for his first night with Daddy. He was 5 full days old. Greg thought back to his first day with Liv fondly. She was that age when she was handed over, and forgotten about by Stacy.

"Need help there?"

"No, we'll manage," he said.

"God, you are so much like me," Greg scoffed. "You know, Liv was 5 days old when we got her."

"I didn't know that. I thought she was a divorce baby."

"Nope. Stacy and I were never married. We dated, I got the infarction and the cane, she left, married another man. About five years later, she started back at the hospital after her husband got sick. I cured the son of a bitch, and then she and I had an affair. I thought I was still in-love with her. She left after a very short affair."

"You banged her, she left," he shortened the story for his father, who nodded, making a face.

"Well, 9 months later, she stopped in my office, handed me Olivia, and left. I had no idea what I was doing, and your mother worked for me at the time."

"This was before she was offered head of Immunology?" Greg nodded. "Sweet. Continue."

"She came in, took care of Liv, and fixed my life so I could be a good father for her. Then Stacy came back when Livvie was a couple of months old."

"So you got married, and had four more kids. I know that part." Greg glared at him. "Dad, were you scared? When Stacy handed you Liv, were you scred?"

"You'll live, son."

"Be human for 30 seconds and talk to me," the near-clone said.

"I was terrified. I was absolutely terrified. You have me, and your mom to help you through this." Jeff nodded. "He's still got him mother, and he has you, us, and your brothers and sister. If you need something, tell me."

"I got it. Seriously, I can handle a baby for a few days at a time. I've spent the last few days with Jenny, and we did okay. Let me try to do this on my own before you dive in and save the day. All right?"

"Okay. Good luck." Greg hobbled from the room.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

By the second day with his son, Jeff was becoming a natural. He had, it seemed, inherited his mother's intuition and loving nature after all. He set his alarm to go off every 2 hours so he could be ready to give a bottle when the baby woke up, so not to leave him crying to wake the whole family. The baby was well cared for, and well loved by his father. This sat very well with Greg and Allison. They watched over the next few weeks how their son's life changed. He'd taken on more music students, worked with them when Logan was with Jenny, and started putting money away.

By the baby's 3rd month, Jeff had things down to the minute where he was needed, when, and why. The schedule was good for him, and for the baby. He knew when to expect his baby to arrive and be placed gengerly into his arms. He knew, also, that Jenny hated leaving the baby.

As Logan was placed into his hands, he cuddled the boy and rubbed his little back.

"Hey, Small Guy. Miss me?" Jeff said. Jenny was crying as she turned to walk out. "You know, you don't have to leave right away, Jen. I mean, we're not a couple, but we've been friends for so long, it seems wrong to have you just drop him off."

"Jeff, they hate me."

"You haven't actually seen them since before you knew you were pregnant. They don't hate you, they just worry because we're young. Personally, I think we're doing okay for all that we're in," he said, laughing. Allison's car drove up as the two talked. "Hey Mom, Jen's going to stay for dinner. Cool?"

"Of course. Hello Jenny," she said, hugging the young woman. "I wish you'd have stopped by a bit earlier, we got a baby gift for you and Logan when Jeff's not there." Jeff looked confused. Allison pulled the gift from the hall closet. Jenny opened the gift. It was a very nice front pack. "Jeff said you carry Logan around in one, but it got lost when you moved last month. Its the best on the market. They are incredibly comfortable. I use one around the house when Jeff needs a break. They are great."

"Thank you, Miss Allison."

"Hmm, you're 18 now, have a baby with my son. I think we're on a first name basis. Come on in to the living room and try it out. Logan sounds hungry." Jenny followed her through the house, and found a comfortable spot to sit to nurse the baby.

"Oh God!" Jeff cried, seeing the naked breast, and turning away. "Could you cover that up in front of my MOTHER? Jesus Christ, Jen!"

"Oh, relax. You did that."

"I may never look at boobs again." The women laughed.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Allison said, leaving her son and his small family. As the baby finished eating, Jeff took him upstairs to change hi diaper. Jenny took in the room.

"He's got a nice set up here," she said, taking in the beautiful nursery. There were murals on the walls, top-of-the-line stroller and car seat, and Winnie the Pooh was on everything the boy owned, thanks to 'Grandma.'

"The clan helped me with it. Mom picked out most of the furnature and colors. Doug and Dylan did the murals, Elliot helped me put together the furnature, and Dad Directed whilst Liv held the baby. I had more cane bruises that weekend than ever in my life." He laughed when she made a face. "Relax, its just Dad. I could take him."

"Its not that. Its just, at my place, all he has is an old bassinet and a stroller." Jeff thought for a minute and placed the baby in the bouncy chair.

"Take the prt-a-crib, and one of the strollers. Dr. Cuddy gave us this one, but the baby shower they threw me, they went nuts. I think Dad blackmailed the whole hospital. We've got at LEAST 2 of everything. What do you need?" he asked opening the over-backed walk-in closet. Jen stared.

"Its like BabiesRUs in here..." Jeff smiled.

"Can't sell it. Can't think of anyone who needs it more." He said, placing a hand on his baby's kicking feet. "I'm not ready to move out yet, but your place isn't where I want him. I'll pay half the rent if you move in the the complex just outside the neightborhood. That way, you'll never be too far from him."

"Thank you," Jenny whispered.

"I'll help you move next week." He pulled her into a hug. "I want you and Logan to be happy, healthy, and well cared for. I'd do what ever it takes to make that happen."

"Thank you, Jeff. For everything."

"Any time."


	41. Major

Douglas Arthur House pushed himself. He was as stubborn as his father, and as kind as his mother. When he made up his mind to do something, it wasn't a question if he would do it. It was a question of When he'd accomplish this task. He was so unlike his twin brother, Jeff, who was in a band, and cut school regularly. Jeff was going to be in a band and "Rock forever," while Doug wanted to be a doctor as long as he could remember. He played with the toy set his sister discarded when he was 2, and spent more time with Dylan in the hospital than his parents.

"You have to work hard in school, and study very hard," Greg told the young boy. Doug kept this memory fresh. He'd begged to go to school with Elliot and Liv enough for Greg and Allison to start him a year early. Jeff wasn't forced to started, as he would rather run around the back yard with the nanny.

"I'm Doug, I'm 4, and I'm gonna be a doctor like Momma and Daddy," he told his teacher upon arrival of his first day in kindergarden. Greg was so proud. The teacher was unsure about separating the twins, but Greg knew what was best for their children.

Now, at 17, Doug was graduating from high school, a year early. Dylan, who was 15,and Jeff, his twin, had caught up with him, and all three were graduating together. He worked so hard to get there, and was putting the tie on that he would wear to his graduation. Elliot watched him from the bottem bunk of their bunk bed. He stared almost enviously.

"You know, you earned it," he said to his younger brother.

"It wasn't easy.

"Yeah," Elliot sighed. "My little brother is going off all Pre-med at 16. You'll be a full-fledged doctor before you can drink."

"I hope so." He tucked his tie down, and ran a comb through his dark hair. "Elliot?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do? You've been in college a full year, no major, and you only have a little time left to pick one."

"I WAS going to be in the Air Force, but Liv got booted for athsma, so I probably will, too. I don't know. I would like to be a doctor, but I'm just not in to it." Elliot decided to get ready for the graduation. Doug looked his brother up and down.

"You're damn smart, and solve any puzzle given to you. Why not specialize in diagnostics like Dad?"

"Because I don't really give a damn?"

"Neither does he."

"True."

"Elliot, you were always making up crazy good stories when we were younger. It kept our minds off of Dylan when he was sick, and when Stacy tried to take Liv. Did you consider writing?" It hadn't occured to Elliot.

"No, but I think I'll talk to Mom and Dad about that." He stood, finished futzing with his brother's tie and decided he would go into journalism. "Thanks Dougers." Elliot bounced out of the room, finally excited about his life. "Hey Mom! I picked a major! I want to go into Journalism!" he yelled through the house. Allison, who was in the kitchen, heard this and sighed in relief. Her son had finally settled into something he was very good at.


	42. A Talk with My Father

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

Greg House was proud of his children. Unlike his father, he told them too much rather than not enough. He told them enough that they stopped listening after a while, and just kept small victories private.

Greg now lay on his couch, old and tired, listening to his 40-year-old daughter speak.

"We did it, Dad. We all have our name on a door."

"Dylan-?"

"Starts at PPTH tomorrow." The theater professor smiled at her dad. "Dylan's name is on the door of Wilson's old office. Douglas is head of diagnostics, Jeff's band is on tour, and Eliot's books is being published. We're all important enough to have our names on the door."

"Name on the door doesn't make you important, Olivia."

"I know. But it makes you and mom proud." Greg eyes her carefully.

"Liv, was I a good father?"

"You were my best friend, Dad."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Dad, you were the only father I knew of who actually liked his children. You are a great Dad." She kissed her father's fore-head and sighed.

"Are you happy?"

"I have a wonderful job teaching, I have a wonderful son, and I love my husband. Dad, I'm very happy." Her father smiled.

"And the boys?"

"Elliot is doing exactly what he wanted; working from home with Layla playing at his feet, writing. Jeff doesn't answer to anyone, and his some-what loud nature got him famous and yes, he's almost giddy! Doug is just like you. He's the smartest man I know, and will annoy generations of PPTH deans. And Dylan..." She paused. Dylan was the family mystery. "I think he'll be happy no matter what he does...even if he's quiet about it. As long as Douger is near by, he'll be happy."

"My kids are happy, successful, and make life better for those around them," Greg sighed. He coughed loudly. "Where's you mom?"

"With Greggers and Layla, in the back yard." Greg loved having his grandchildren over. "Do you need me to get her?" Greg shook his head. Liv took her father's hand. "I love you, Dad."

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

_Fox Owns House _

Allison chased the 4 year old boy around while the baby sat up, showing off her new trick. The boy laughed and ran back into his playhouse. She sighed happily. Her grandson looked so much like Greg. 'At least he looks nothing like Stacy,' she thought to herself. Liv looked like Greg for so long, but in her late teens, her hair darkened, and she'd grown into a thinner, taller, much prettier versious of Stacy. She had Greg's eyes, and her face. It was difficult for him to look at her some times.

Stacy hadn't been seen since Livvie was 15, and they met. It wasn't pretty, Liv told her off, and told her never to show up again.

Liv looked at her mom from the back door. Allison stared for a moment. Her daughter was crying silently, and Allison's heart broke. She knew from the look on her daughter's face, she was a widow once more.


	43. A Song for my Mother

Liv looked at the picture. It was taken many years ago with her family. She sighed heavily and placed it back on the desk. Her father loved that one. It was the only year that they'd taken a Christmas photo. She held to the old cane a moment longer before placing it back at his desk.

"Liv, are you all right?"

"Just miss Dad," she said to her mother.

"I know, sweet heart. I miss him, too."

"Gregory looks just like him." Allison smiled and pictured her 5-year-old grandson.

"Has the same attitude, too."

"Mom, what are you going to go now?"

"Stay here. I may learn to play the piano." Liv laughed. "Will you play for me, Liv?"

"Sure, Mom." Liv knew what song she was hoping to hear, just once more. Liv also knew that her father's death at 85 had left her mother lonely. It had only been 4 months, but Allison House was ready to be with her husband. She lay on the old sofa and listened to her daughter play. She played the song that got Allison to stay that night with Greg, just to help with Liv. It had won her over for good. Allison closed her eyes while her daughter played.

When Liv finished, there was silence in the small house. She was alone.


	44. Renaming

"Olivia?" Alex called softly into the bedroom. His wife lay completely silent. "Livvie? Hon?"

"Alex, not now."

"What's wrong?" Liv sniffled. She could hear Gregory playing in the next room, still blissfully unaware that his mother was depressed.

"My mom died today." Alex felt tears sting his eyes. He went to hold his wife, but she pushed him away. "Please, not now. I need to be alone. Can you take Greg to your dads' house?" Alex nodded and turned to leave.

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

_hmd_

The hospital hadn't changed much over the years. Chase worked with Dylan and Doug; he swore it was to keep an eye on them. Today was different. Today they were renaming the Diagnostics wing. Liv watched in silence as the ribbon was cut on the 'House' wing.

"We dedicate this wing to the two people who spent the most time here. Allison Cameron House died 6 months ago today, and her husband, Greg, died just over 10 months. In her will, she left everything to her children, who, upon unanimous descision, donated it to the hospital.

"I've known Greg since my first year of residency," the old man said. "He was the craziest, most sarcastic, angry person I'd ever met. After an infarction in his leg, he became a drug addict. None of you knew that side of him. He was pissed off, bitter, and hateful for damn near 6 years before Allison came into his life. She worked for him, and he started to live again. It was when his daughter, Olivia, was given to him, the big changes started. Liv was his pride and joy.

"Allison adopted Liv the day she married House. The man you all knew treated illnesses like puzzles, but he never let a patient feel alone in that room. He was harsh, sometimes cold, but the patient always came first. When he looked at them as someone's husband, someone's wife, mother, daughter, son, he changed. He was forced to be a person, and he was a good man." Wilson stepped down and allowed Chase to speak.

"I knew Allison much better than her husband. Frankly he scared me in my younger days. Allison was an amazing doctor. However, that's not what set her above the rest of us. She was good, deep down. She cared about everyone who came into our care. She never let a patient cry alone, and many times, held their hand through painful proceedures. She held the hand of cancer patients as they were healed, as they were getting worse, and even if they died. She would sit in House's office after losing someone and cry. She cried for every patient we lost.

"She made everyone feel loved. She's very missed in the lives of her family and friends." And with that, Chase, who was now crying stepped down.

"As head of this hospital, I only worked with Greg House for 5 years after Dr. Cuddy retired. She gave me heads up; he was still trouble. May we always have a Dr. House in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

The ribbon was cut, and the new diagnostics department was open for the younger Doctors House and House.

"Mommy?" Liv picked her son up. "I wanna be a doctor." Greg had the determined look on his face that Liv had only seen in her father.


	45. Thank You

I wasn't alwasy Liv House. At one time I was Olivia Warner, but a quick blood test the day I was born changed that. Stacy and Mark knew I wasn't his, but they wanted to try to pretend; they wanted to be a family. When I opened my eyes for the first time, he knew he couldn't accept me as his child; I have my father's eyes.

And the psycho woman left me with the drug addict that is my Dad.

Oh, I'm not complaining. Less than three months later, he was clean, married, and my life was good. That first five days though; I'm glad I don't remember any of it. When I was in my early 20's, Stacy told me all about those first few days. I was crying a lot, always needing her to hold me; I was a newborn baby, and she couldn't handle it.

Great Mom! So Ya left me!

If I could tell her just one more thing, as I sit with my Dr. Cuddy at her funeral with my own 3 week old daughter, and 6 year old son, I would tell her Thank You. Thank you for being a selfish, arrogant bitch who shouldn't have had children. I owe her my life.

If she hadn't left me with Dad, he'd never have married Allison, and my little brothers wouldn't be here. My husband probably be here either; my parents helped Chase a lot when he adopted Alex. If it wasn't for Stacy leaving me, my mom and dad wouldn't be married, and they certianly love each other.

I look at my baby, and wonder how she could have done it. How could a woman leave her baby with someone like my dad, well, Dad as he was. He has told me several times that as bad as he was, it takes a much lower person than he was, someone much more self-loathing, who needed a lot more love than the world could give, to leave a baby with a man who could hardly care for himself.

My life was already very different from most kids. Both of my parents were highly respected doctors, and one of them was a well-loved Doctor. (Yeah, that would be Mom.) I grew up in that hospital. Playing pranks on Cuddy with my dad. Hanging out with the cancer kids, making them feel like normal kids, with Wilson. I taught a few of them to play the piano before they died. I was in the room when Elliot was born, even though my parents don't know. Mom thought I was in my room, but I snuck in just in time to see Elliot's birth. I was in the car when Jeff and Doug were born. When Dylan was born, we made it to the hospital in plenty of time. Dad let me come into the room for Dylan's birth. Mom had drugs this time, and wasn't screaming nearly as much as she did with the other three.

I was with my parents when they got together, when they got married, when they had their children, when they got sick, and got better. I saw the birth of their children. I was in the room when they died. I held their hands when Dylan was sick, both times.

I was there with them through the most important moments in their life. There isn't enough gratitude in the world for that.

So, Stacy, you may have abandoned me with a man who could care for himself, but when you did that, you gave him the greatest gift you can give a person. You gave him a life. You gave him his child, and with that little life, came a whole new life for him. You gave us all life.

Thank you.


	46. On the Beach

Another Chappie for yas. Enjoy, folks!!!

* * *

Olivia smiled as the sun warmed her milky white skin. Her children were splashing in the ocean, laughing with their father and grandfather, Alex and Robert. Alex was teaching his son, Gregory how to surf. It wasn't going well, and the 8-year-old was determined to get it. Dr. Robert Chase was holding his 2-year-old grand-daughter, letting her splash around in the water a bit, without letting go of her tiny hands. 

"Robert," Olivia called. Robert Chase looked over. "Can you bring her in? Its getting late, and she needs to eat something." The old man nodded and started up the beach with the toddler.

"Hi Mana," she squealed, jumping into Olivia's arms. "Hi paw paw."

"Hello, Pig-tails," Jimmy said touching her little nose. "Did you have fun out there, Loni?" The small child nodded.

"He's up," Robert said, proudly. Olivia turned to see her son catch his first wave. She felt pride seep into her chest.

"He's a determined kid," Liv said of her son.

"He's his grand-father."

"Oh, yes, he is definitely Gregory House." James and Robert laughed a little. "What?"

"If only you knew your father before you showed up. Greg could never cause as much trouble as your dad did. He was relentless."

"He was an ass."

"Watch it, Robert," Liv said. Chase surrendured and attempted to drop the subjct.

"I'm going to go get us some cold drinks," he said , taking Loni by the hand. Liv watched him leave.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass," Liv said, staring at her son on the surf board. "No reason to attack my dad."

"Liv, Robbie was, once upon a time, in-love with your mom."

"Stacey?"

"Allison."

"So much for gay-"

"Way before he came out. They never dated, but he was in-love with her." Liv felt queezy.

"Did they ever..." Wilson nodded. "I think I may throw up." Wilson laughed. "Its not funny."

"Sure it is. Everyone loved your mom. She was an amazing woman." Liv stared at him. "I never slept with her. I did kiss her once. Magnificent. Put her into labor.Fast labor. Born right in the van."

"You? That's why she went into labor early with Jeffy and Doug?" Wilson chuckled and nodded. "You're filthy, James Wilson. Doug almost died because of that."

"Its how Douglas got his middle name. He Shall Return. And no, it wasn't that severe. He was home the same day as Jeff. Don't be so melodramatic." Liv turned back to the water where Alex and Greg were surfing another wave. She'd watched her mother watching the boys as kids, but never understood what her parents saw when they looked at the five children. Now, as a mother of two, and hoping for at least 3 more, she understood. Also, she understood how much her father loved her mother.

"Did my dad know?"

"Yeah. Your mother never kept any secrets from him. He threatened to shove his cane up my ass."

"Good."

"Wilson, my dad said that I named all my brothers," Liv said.

"Jeff was a friend from your class, and Doug Adams was your dad's favorite author, I believe. Dylan was from your Bob Dylan phase."

"I remember those, but not Elliot."

You remember my daughter, Allie?" Liv nodded. "You met her the first time when you were about three. Her mother's name is Olivia, and her husband's name is Elliot."

"I remember Olivia, but not Elliot."

"I think you only met him the one time. You thought he had the bluest eyes. Prettier than your dad's, you said. Well, less than a week after meeting them, your mom had the baby, right there in the bath tub, and you thought that it was cool that there was Olivia and Elliot somewhere else, so you named him Elliot."

"I remember," she said gently. "Dad called the baby Spawn of Wilson."

"That would be Allie."

"So I named all my brothers..."

"And you watched all 4 of them be born."

"I remember that, no matter how much I want to forget." James chuckled. "Did they want me?"

"Hmm?"

"When Stacey left me. Did my dad want me?" James sighed.

"When you were handed to your father, he was terrified. Your mom swooped in, took you to the condo and cleaned it. Your dad came home about 12 hours later, and the place was cleaner than he'd ever seen it, Liv. Allison showed him what to do, and gave you your nickname. No one called you Liv. It was Olivia. She thought the name was too big for you." Liv smiled and looked toward her son. "Your dad talked her into staying...just until he found a nanny."

"How long had she been in-love with him?"

"Years." James grinned. "When you were a couple of weeks old, they started to get serious, and when you were 2 months old, Stacey came back and tried to take you." Liv swallowed. She'd never heard this part of the story. "I remember your dad going to Cuddy, asking her for help. She suggested that a single man had almost no chance. 10 minutes later, they were engaged."

"I'm why they got married?"

"No, honey. You are why they got married when they did. Your father was so in-love with Allison Cameron that everyone could see it but them. You brought them together, Olivia. You may be why he finally opened up, but you aren't the reason they got married." She smiled and looked down. "They got married when they did because they loved you, and would do anything to keep you. Anything."

"Thank you, Jimmy."

"Anytime, Liv-Love." While it had been James who spoke, deep down, she heard the voice of her father. He'd been the one to start calling her 'Liv-Love.' His voice echoed through her mind. "Anytime, Liv-Love."


	47. The Truth comes out

I can't stay away!! This story is my Vicodin!!

* * *

2056

"Liv!" Layne called. She waved and her sister joined her at the table. The two were taking the day off to spend time together before summer began that left Liv busy with her three children and Layne in Baltimore busy with her 2 kids.

"Layne, how are you?"

"Not bad. Caleb is being a teenager. Taking my car and my sanity."

"Gregory has a one-up phase going on with a kid in his school. They joined the same summer programs. The kid is 17, graduating next spring, and is determined to beat out Gregory as valedictorian."

"Greg's graduating?"

"He's got the credits," Liv offered. "Got into Princeton. Wants to go to Hopkins like my dad."

"But he's 14!"

"I wish he were into dirt bikes, but he's into medicine. When they renamed my dad's wing at PPTH The House wing, Gregory decided he'd be a doctor. And he's been studying since." Liv looked down.

"And that bothers you because...?"

"I wanted more for him. I wanted him to pick a job that would let him have a life. Doctors work on Christmas, birthday, vacation are cut short, babysitters come in sometimes in the middle of the night. I wanted him to have a job that worked him 9-5, weekends off." Layne nodded. "Stacey worked a lot?" Layne nodded. "Birthdays missed."

"Missed, or the wrong number on the cake."

"Ouch."

"Screwed up my sweet 16. She had 17 candles on the cake. Tried to pull it off as one to grow on. We'd never done that before." Liv snorted. "Look, I don't blame you for hating her. I still do."

"Why?"

"She was so selfish. Do you know where she was during my preschool graduation?" Liv shrugged. "Your kindergarten graduation. I hated you for a long time, too." Liv sighed and rested a hand over her sister's. "I always wished that I was Greg House's kid and you were Mark's. That way, she'd actually want me. She gave up the wrong one."

"I wish she had kept me some times."

"Why the hell would you wish that?"

"Because.My life was noisey. I loved my parents, and I love my brothers. But as a kid, I wasn't Allison's. I called her Mommy, but she didn't look at me the same way she looked at the boys. We pretended, and it was a good act, but I never felt like her daughter once I knew. And when I met Stacey, I knew who my mom was, and I couldn't pretend in my heart anymore. She looked like me, and had the same voice as me, and we have the same hands." Liv's voice shook. Layne looked at their hands.

"We have the same hands," Layne offered.

"I wish we'd grown up together." A man brought two smoothies to the table. Layne had ordered Liv's while she waited. "I wish I had gotten to know Stacey, and to know why she gave me away."

"Liv?" Layne said as she handed off the smoothie.

"Ah, thank you."

"Didn't your dad tell you?"

"Yes, but I wanted her side. I had the chance a couple of times, but never took it."

"Wait," Layne said, looking at her cup. She sniffed at it. "This has peaches."

"So?"

"I'm allergic. Sir?" she called. The waiter came over. "This has peaches in it, and I specified no peaches."

"Mine does as well, and I'm also allergic." The waiter took the cup and hurried back to the counter to fix his mistake. "Was Stacey allergic, too?"

"No, just me." Liv's face lost color. "You-"

"My dad, and 3 of my brother's are allergic."

"But I took a blood test when I was 17. If he was my dad-"

"No one would have told you. You'd have been 18, not 17, and there was no reason to tell anyone." Liv pulled out her cell phone and dialed James Wilson's number. If her father had told anyone, it would have been James.

* * *

The two women held the envelope in their hands, just as Liv's father had done over 30 years ago, in this same office. Elliot had run the tests, rushed the results to his office, and watched on as his sister's hands shook. James refused to give any answers to either woman. Liv didn't know if he didn't know, or had promised her father. Layne ripped open the envelope and looked at the papers.

"Oh, my god."

"Let me read it," Liv said, snatching it away. "If those two were still alive, I'd kill them both."

"Not if I did first."

"How could they keep this from us?"

"She didn't even tell you I exsisted until we were 23. We...Oh god, I'm a year older-"

"But," Liv said, wrapping her arm around a slightly trembling shoulder. "You get 4 little brother, neices, nephews, and you get to at least know about your father."

"Will you tell me everything about him?"

"Everything I can. Did you know he was a drug addict?"

"I don't believe it."

"Vicodin, morphine, and a whole lot of alcohol," Elliot said, draping arms around his sisters. "Let me take my sisters to lunch, and we'll talk about it. Its a pretty funny story, actually..."

That's all for tonight! See you in a day or two!


End file.
